Let me show you
by MonkeyLi
Summary: At first, this Fanfiction was intended as direct continuation for @commanders work here "From Pitiful to Piteous" Because I loved it so much! But I soon realized that both our interpretation of the characters and writing stile just wont match ;. Thus I created a different beginning to makeit a FF on its own. Anyway I hope you enjoy my little christmas story. What is pure fluff.
1. Christmas

He just wished his nephews a good night, as Scrooge got a weird feeling. All his senses where suddenly on alert. Could it be? In a cold night like that, right before christmas?

With force he opened the door to his backyard. A dark shadowed figure stopped dead in its track.

„Magica de Spell! I knew it!" He declared loudly.

The sorceress looked at him with big eyes, but her expression soon changed to anger. „Scrooge McDuck, how could you know I was here?" She spit.

„Call it intuition. You've been here so often, by now I sense you like I can sense gold. But what are you doing here? Today of all nights? Don't you have anything other to do then hiding in my bushes, the night before christmas? Look at you, all dirty and wet...you must be cold" He added with a softer tone. Magica looked down on hereself. He was right, crawling through the snow wasn't the best idea ever. „Pah, christmas. In case you don't recal, I am a witch. All of my family and friends are witches and wizards. We're not that fond of christmas you know...overrated holiday anyway.

I like my family, most of the time. Still, we don't meet very often just for the sake of it, why should we? But I knew you would be distracted. Sounded like a good plan to go for your dime tonight." She shivered a little in the cold wind without realizing it.

„You never cease to surprise me Magica. Always a new plan. You're probably more stubborn then I am. I kinda like that about you. But for today, lets call it even, wont we? I stopped you, before you could start anything!" He got a little closer to the woman and touched her hand. It was cold in his warm palm. „Please, get back home, or wherever you stay while in Duckburg. You will freeze out here".

Hesitantly she pulled her hand back from his touch. Even though it had felt very welcoming. „Thanks for your advice you old fool, but I am not cold and very capable of taking care of myself. But I admit, you won...this time! Just...leave me alone. Shush, go back into your mansion. I don't need your pity or opinion." She pushed him a little in the direction of his home. He would get cold, if he stayed out any longer with her. „Don't worry, I know when I lost." She assured him as he looked back at her with concern. Finaly the door closed after him. Magica sighed sadly. This was a short encounter today. A pity, she enjoyed to compete with him. She hold her hand, he just touched, close to her heart. It was such a wonderfull feeling. It just wasn't meant to last...

Scrooge leaned at the door, eyes closed, letting a long sigh escape. All this years, he really startet to enjoy their little encounters. Magica never gave up, she always came up with a new plan. More big, more crazy then the last one. It was fun and he admired that about here. True, in his believe, only hard work can gain you money and success. But in someway ,Magica was indeed working hard. Very hard. Fighting him, plotting new plans, following him arround the world. If only she used that drive for other things then his dime. It was a shame, Magica could be great. She already was, to tell the truth. She was very skilled in magic, why wasn't she satisfied with what she gained on her own?

He looked at his palm, her hand, he just touched, was cold as ice. While he had it cozy and warm inside the mansion.

Maybe...

It was a stupid thought, it had to be at least five minutes since he closed the door. Even though he did not move further from the door. She couldn't be...

Slowly he opened the door again and found big, startled eyes staring at him.

„Magica...you're still out here!..." he started but was interupted by her: „Just plotting, don't get me wrong, I was about to go. And you will soon see me again, I promise, and you will not like it!" Her voice sounded rasped, most likely from the cold.

„Then why even bother go? Stay..." he had said it before he could even get his mind arround the words and they kept coming: „Come inside with me, warm up and then...spent christmas with me and my family tomorrow." She looked at him as if he had gone crazy, and maybe she was right.

„Didn't I just said I don't want your pity you sentiment old fool? I don't need you, I don't need anyone. And I am NOT cold!" She sounded like someone who tried to convince himself more then anyone else. „Don't...don't do this to me Scrooge...you are...cruel. I know where enemies but this is just..." she looked down again, humiliated. He couldn't help it. With a few steps he was in front of her, gently wrapping her in his arms. It felt wonderful. Even though she was cold as ice and just as stiff.

„What are you doing? Don't touch me...I don't want your pity!" She repeated but didn't do much to get free beside of that. Instead she threw her fists at his chest. „Don't, just don't..."

Slowly he lifted up her head with his hands, to look her in the eyes. „Please Magica..." Under his hands her cheeks grow warm and a shimer of red was gracing her beautiful face.

She sighed. „You wont give up until you get what you want, right?"

„You know me well Madame." He answered cheerfully. Another deep sigh from her. „Fine, but don't blame me if your family kicks you out of your own mansion because you invited a witch, that is also you greatest enemy, for christmas!" He gave her a warm smile: „Just let that be my concern, come on." He took her hand, to lead her into the comfy mansion."...You really think you're my greatest enemy? Personally, I enjoy our little encounters. I can not say the same thing about Glomgold or the Beagel Boys, or anyone else who believes he can take a stand against me. Believe me, I would never invite any of them even NEAR my home, my family or my christmas celebrations!" Scrooge turned arround to look at the raven haired woman. „Thus I believe that doesn't make you my greatest enemy, but it makes you very special."

Awesome, he couldn't even gave me that, Magica thought. But she still blushed and smiled a little at his last words. Special, not often did anyone in her life ever think of her as special. And it was true, beside all the failure and the greed for this stupid dime. She enjoyed herself. Somehow all of that turned out to be some kind of hobby. Also, over the years she developed greater magical skills, just to be eye to eye with him. Cause he was worth the effort.

Magica had been into the Mansion many times, but she never took time to appreciate her surroundings. The interior was cosy.

„We need to be quiet, the children are allready sleeping. Or at least pretending to be." Scrooge sniggered. „Still, I can not surprise everyone tomorrow that you're here. Besides, you're soaking wet and cold as ice. A warm shower and dry clothes will do you wonders. Just wait here a sec." Knocking on a nearby door he called for his housekeeper Mrs Beakley. Magica startet to feel nervous about all this. Was that some kind of trick of the old geezer? A trap? Should she go running as long as she still could? But his smile was so warm, so real. He once told and prooved to her, that he is not that kind of Duck. While she still betrayed him again in the end. No. Really, it should be his turn to worry.

So she waited as he whispered to Mrs Beakley, pointing in Magicas direction. To no surprise the first reaction of the housekeeper was a startled squeak. „Mr McDuck, what in the name of..." she started screaming but Scrooge shut her up quickly. „Quiet Mrs Beakley, please. It was my idea..." He turned arround to fully look into Magicas eyes again. Was there fear? Shame? Kindly he took her hand in his again. „Just this once, I believe we can trust her. Not everyone is gifted with a family like ours. Isn't christmas the time to show compassion and...love to each other?" The housekeeper still looked sceptical at the witch. But Magicas heart was warmed by the kind words. Scrooge had absolutley no reason to trust her, to be kind, still here he was. Also there was no pity in his words, she doesn't feel worthless, she just felt his kindness. It was wonderful. The only person who really ever was nice to her, was her self-appointed fiancé Rosalio. And that was the sort of kindness she tried to get away from as far and fast as possible. If the goose knew where she was right now he would be furious. He already was jealous of the rich duck just because she spended all her time thinking of him...well, his dime. She had to smile as she pictured Rosalios face right now.

Both Scrooge and Mrs Beakley seemed to take that as agreement, the elder squeezed her hand a little more as sign of approve. The houskeeper came face to face with her. „Listen here Madame. I trust Mr McDuck with my life. So, when he says you shall stay, you stay. But I warn you: Ruin christmas for my granddaughter and you will wish that you where freezing to death outside rather then endure what I will do to you. Understood?" Mrs Beakley was a very nice looking elder woman. But right now Magica believed every word she said. Who knows what a grandmother could be capable of? Magica nodded. „ I understood. At least for christmas I will be no harm for anyone who lives in that household...nor steal or break anything for that matter." She added after a quick sideglance to Scrooge. She had decided for herself to enjoy this as long as she could. To finally experience what a family could be. And what was so special about christmas.

Mrs Beakley shot her one last glance, then nodded satisfied. „Ok then. Mr McDuck will show you the bathroom. You take a nice warm shower while I prepare one of the guestrooms." With that she took of just to do so.

„Sorry if she was a little rude. But I think the other way arround I would be the same. Honestly not even I know myself what I am doing here, or why I trust you. I just...do...for now." Scrooge looked a little sheepish. „Follow me."

Magica did so. „Don't worry, It was far better then I expected any reaction to this whole...venture..." She stopped as they arrived in the bathroom. „Goodness Scrooge, this is no bathroom, this is a ballroom. Why on earth did anyone need so much space?" She looked arround astonished. „Well, when you have the money you just start to get used to everything beeing extra special I guess. Why are you asking? Wasn't your goal to become just as rich? What will you do with all that money?" It was an honest question from him. A question Magica honestly couldn't answere. Not on the spot. „Nevermind, it's a nice change to my usual interior."

The elder Duck smiled, then showed her how to adjust the water temperatur, where to leave the laundry and was about to leave the room as her voice stopped him: „Scrooge...thank you..." She looked to the side bashfuly. „You are very welcome my dear Magica." With a smile he left the room to give her some privacy. At that moment Mrs Beakley arrived again with towels and some fresh clothes in hand. „Surprisingly we don't have any womans clothing in the house beside of my own. So one of my nightgowns have to do for now." She informed her Boss while putting everything in the bathroom, then closing the door quickly again. „Why are you lingering here? I hope you don't want to peak Mr McDuck!" Said Duck blushed furiously at this. „Mrs Beakley what are you thinking of me?" Non the less he made his way to his room. „You can go to bed now. I show Magica the rest. She is my guest afterall. Goodnight, and thank you Bentina." The housekeeper still found all of this very strange. She just couldn't understand what was driving her boss. Still, he always had prooved to be responsible and intelligent. She trusted he knows what he was doing. „Goodnight then Mr McDuck. This will be a very...special christmas day tomorrow..."

„I guess you're right Bentina, I guess you're right..." Scrooge murmured as he sad down on his bed. The bathroom was in the room next to his, so he would hear when his guest was finished. What didn't take very long. „In here Magica" Scrooge called over. The sorceress came over and peaked into the room, not entering completly at first. „Uhm, not to sound ungratefull but this clothes..." As she finally entered the room Scrooge could see why she complained. The gown was far to big for her. Even when she holds it together with her hands, it slided over one shoulder and was so long it covered her feet aswell. He couldn't help but snigger at the sigth. If he was honest to himself, she looked adorable cute like this.

Magica just glared daggers at him. He tried his best to restrain himself. „I am sorry Magica. I fear my household isn't prepared for a Ladys visit." And why should it? The only other woman beside Mrs Beakley that ever came over was Daisy, and she hardly left any clothing. „Funny..." Magica still glared. „I will not be able to sleep in this...tent without strangeling myself in it..." But she couldn't help but snigger at herself aswell. She knew she was looking ridiculus in the housekeepers nightown.

„That would be true and I want my guest to stay alive for christmas tomorrow. Let's see what we can do..." Scrooge went to his closet. „You are about my size...Here." He handed her one of his own nightshirts. „R...really? Yours?" Magica blushed as she took it from him. That was all getting real personal real quickly. But the man looked at her with innocent confusion. Stupid old fool. Again she sighed and decided to just go with it. She already came to terms with all of that beeing strange. One thing more wouldn't make a difference. The shirt smelled like him. Well, like his detergent. Of course it does. Magica scoldet herself for stupid thoughts. She looked at him while he looked at her. The witch quirked an eyebrow at him. „Would you mind turning arround while I change?" The geezer really wasn't adapted to woman. At least he had the decency to blush at her question. Turning arround quickly. „S...sorry I wasn't thinking." he murmured. „Yeah, I noticed that about you the whole evening now" She deadpanned. „You're family will think that I put you under a magic spell. I start to think I did..." The shirt fits her way better then Bentinas, althoug it was a little tight around the chest. She had to open the buttons there. „You can look again."

Scrooge had realized by now that the whole idea of showing Magica what life could be was getting out of hand already. He was never good with woman and this particular one was like fire. Way more then Goldie back in the days. Magica de Spell was extraordinary in many ways. Headstrong, powerfull and as it became more clear to him every passing minute, astonishing beautiful. He never really noticed that about her while beeing distracted figthing her. But now it was hard not to stare. Looking at her after the shower, he saw that she hadn't worn any makeup beside her green eyeshadow. The full black lashes were natural. He was quiet sure that she had no idea of her very pleasant appearance

Magica looked at him sadly. „Scrooge...you know its not to late for me to leave. It was a stupid idea you had out of pity. When it starts to get awkward we really should..." „No!" He interrupted her. Yes, he was a stupid fool with no experience with woman, but that wasn't her fault. And there wasn't a single issue in his life he couldn't handle before. This won't be the exception. „I want you here!" The old convidence flooded him. He was Scrooge McDuck for goodness sake. He will not be defeated by a pair of beautiful eyes. „You should know by now that I am pretty stubborn, when I set my mind on something I will not waver until it's done!" He approched her and took her hands in his yet again. „And I said we celebrate christmas together, so we will!" His smile was warm and wide again. What was confusing for Magica who was used to see him glare at her. It was a nice change, really nice. A smile you can not help but return.

„Come on now, we both need some sleep. Your room ist right next door to mine. Please feel free to ask me, if you need anything. No matter the time. You are not alone here, remember that." Scrooge led the sorceress to said room. It was very big and very tidy and Magica knew in an instant she wouldn't be able to sleep here at all. It screamed loneliness from every corner. But she was not about to nag about it. She already felt so ungrateful. Whatever happend to her selfishness? Maybe the warm shower had washed it away. For now.

The thought of the dime in the library crossed her mind. As a guest in the house now she was unobserved. The perfect opportunity. Then she could finally melt the damn thing into an amulet. The most poweful witch in the world and unbelievable rich. Happiness at last, right? Scrooge really had her thinking. What if he was right? Was there more to achieve?

It was just not worth the risk. Let's see what Scrooge could offer her tomorrow. Worst case was a boring day or maybe his family would just threw her out. She could always go back to plotting getting the dime after that. Best case...well, she had no idea what to expect.

„Something wrong? You're so quiet?" Scrooge interupted her train of thoughts. „No, I was just getting used to this palace. Good night Scrooge." He looked a little sceptical but decided it would be best to give her her own pace. „Well, goodnight then Magica. See you tomorrow. And don't worry. My family has the biggest heart you can think of." With a last warm smile and glance in her direction he left for his room and Magica stood alone in this horrible cold place of a bedroom. That was going to be a long night...

Two hours and Scrooge was still lying awake, staring at the ceilling. He couldn't stop thinking about Magica. About why she was here, what he was thinking, what was happening, what the next day would bring. What his family would say. About how beautiful she looked...

It was unnerving. Suddenly a quiet knock on his door made his heart skip a beat. Slowly the door opened and he could see the Sorceress peaking into the room. „Scrooge...are you awake?" She whispered so softly as if she doesn't really wanted to be heard. Not even from an awake Scrooge. Wrapped in her blanket she looked very small. She was about to leave before he could react. Quickly he shoutet her name softly to stop her: „Magica!". She stopped dead in her track. Sheepishly she turned arround to look at him. „Sorry, I didn't want to wake you..." she said with concern. „You didn't my dear. What is it? Do you need something?" Honestly, he was kinda relieved that she was still here. After all this years, beeing double crossed by her many times. He had feared a little that she would fall back into old habbits and just dissapear with his dime. And truth be told, the lost of his dime was not the thought that made him sad about that.

But here she was. In his bedroom to be precisley. A nervous bundle, shaking a little in the cold. „It's silly, really. I shouldn't bother you. I go back." She finally answered. „Nonsense, there is no request or question to silly for a guest of mine. What is bothering you Magica?" She looked down ashamed. „Its just...the room is so...big and empty. My hut on Mount Vesuvius is small and cozy. Not matter how far appart from any civilization, it always felt like home. But here..I just feel lonley..." She blushed. It really took a lot of her to confess this. But Scrooge wasn't making fun of her. He just smiled his warm smile. „You know what Magica? At the beginning I felt the same here. I simply get used to it. But I fear I have no smaller rooms to offer you." He looked at her for a moment. Studying every detail. Still quivering in the cold, tired eyes. „Would you feel better if you're not alone. When you...just stay here with me? I mean, this bed is big enough for at least four of us and I would never...well, do anything to you...you know." It was his turn to blush again but he hold her gaze. Proof that he meant what he said. Her cheeks turned bright red at his suggestion, looking at him with wide eyes. He just waited for the explosion that had to come. But suddenly she just nodded and came closer. „Yes, I would feel much better with you...if you really mean it..." As an answere he just raised the bedsheet so she could come under with him. The sorceress dismissed her own sheet on the floor and layed down by his side hesitantly.

She brought a wave of cold air with her. Even at some distant he could feel she was almost as cold as before, when he found her outside. How long had she been standing infront of his door before she even dared to enter? He sighed, she was just as stubborn as himself. „Come here, your freezing and I don't want you to catch a cold. Let me warm you." He opened his arms. Yes it was a very intimate situation but all that matters to him right now was helping her. Although the thought of holding her again send a warm wave trough his body. This time, she didn't even argue. She just looked deeply in his eyes and moved closer till he could fully embrace her. A content sigh escaped her lips as she cuddled closer to his warmth and comfort. „Thank you Scrooge..."she mumbled. Then she dozed off in an instant. The elder Duck stroked her hair and back absentmindly smiling down on her sleeping face. The amount of trust she showcased here made him very happy. He would never betray it.

Chapter 02

Scrooge hadn't slept that well for a very long time. It was a pity it had to end with such sudden force. Namely as Mrs Beakley stormed into his room loudly: „Mr McDuck, the witch is..." The housekeeper stared at the bed where a now fully awake Scrooge stared back at here. „...gone..." She ended her sentence absentmindley. Bentina turned arround to face the door rather then the bed and took a deep breath. „Mr McDuck how could you...with a witch no less. This is..." she gasped. „This is NOT what you're thinking!" Scrooge interrupted her. It was a miracle to him how Magica could still sleep through all that noice. She must have been really exhausted.

„So this woman is not lying in your bed right now? Or what else is there to missunderstood Mr McDuck?" Mrs Beakley turned to her employer again. Scrooge sighed. „Yes, she slept in my bed. But only because she couldn't do so in the guestroom. She felt...lonley..." he looked down on the witch with a smile, stroking a few straw hairs out of her peacefull face. The look on Mrs Beakleys face changed while watching the man. The whole venture started to get clearer to the woman. She smiled at last. „I see...anyway Mr McDuck, you should make sure to get up and down to the living room bevore your nephews decide to get you and stumble over this...rather misleading scene..."

With a last glance she was gone to let the two ducks some privacy for whatever reason they need it.

Scrooge sat there flabbergast over the sudden mood change from his housekeeper. Woman he would never understand. But she had a point. Carefully he started to shake the sorceress lightly. „Rise and shine Magica." he purred. „Hmmm...Scrooge..." came a soft murmur from the woman. „Precisely!" answerd the later cheerfully but to no response. Magica was still fast asleep. He blushed. She was sleeptalking...about him? Better not to think about that right now. He shook her again, with a little more force this time. Finally a result was shown with her eyes fluttering open. „Well good morning Magica. I take it you slept well." He smiled at her, his cheeks still a little to red for his liking. „I fear we need to get up before my family stormes in." There was real regret in his voice. Finally Magica seemed to wake up fully. She blushed as she realized where she was and how close to the other duck she lay. „Are you always that cheerful in the morning? „ She rubbed her eyes and yawned a little. „Well, good morning to you too Scrooge. I believe I had the best night of my life to be honest." She added with a smile that made Scrooges heart melt.

„You still think it is a good idea for me to celebrate with you? It's your last chance. I can still vanish before your nephews even know." She continued with worry. Scrooge sighed: „You can ask as many times as you want. No matter what it will bring. You belong here today! Now get up and get dressed, unless you wanna keep my nightshirt on. I fear my dear Mrs Beakley will faint if you do though...she just stepped in into...us..." he looked aside out of the window. „Oh..." was all the sorceress answered at first. It wasn't hard to imagine what the housekeeper must have thought. „But what shall I wear then? My dress is all dirty from the mud and the bushes outside. Please don't say another dress from your housekeeper, in that case I will indeed stay as I am..." Still with the buttons open, she was sporting a decent plunging neckline. Scrooge didn't wana trust himself with that sight all day. A witch shouldn't be that attractive. Without a word or even a glance he went to his wardrobe. Searching for the highest turtleneck he could find. It was a soft cashmere pullover in red. It would look stunning with her black hair but it was still...safe...

Magica stroked the fabric like a cat a few times, as if she never felt something like that before. And most likely she didn't. „Wow that feels nice...uhm, but...is that...everything?" She added cause he stopped looking into his closet. „What do you mean? Isn't it to your liking?" He was truly confused, she seemed to like the garment. „Thats not it, but I am not used to just wear tops like Daisy or Brigitta do. I am a witch. We prefer our bottom a bit more...wrapped." She explained patiently.

„Oh I see, well thats kinda problem. I don't own any pants." He looked truly sorry. „Oh! But wait, maybe..." He started searching another locker. „Here, would you mind that? It's the McDucks tartan!" He showed her a fancy looking kilt not without some proud. „It even matches the red cashmere!" His pride was kinda cute. „And I will feel a little more like I belong here with your family." Magica added. She was absolutley overwhelmed that he was willing to lend her something so precious. „Thank you!" She added a little to cheerfull and went to the bathroom to change into her bra she left there last night. The fitting pullover showed of her curves just in the right ways and the oldfashioned tartan gave her the comfort of a witches dress. She loved the attire.

Scrooge used the time to change into his trademark Jacket. Without a tophad. As Magica returned fully dressed he gasped a little. She was stunning, in a very elegant way. „You look beautiful!" escaped his lips before he could stop the words. He noticed that the red from both their outfits even matched.

„And you as handsome as always..." She answered with a seductive smile that made the man blush again. „Gosh Magica, now you exaggerate..." Her smile turned more coy „How did you notice?" He punshed her arm playfully, he already had the best time. „Now, now witch, stop fiddling. We have a party to attend. I am just glad we found something you can wea..." he stopped in his tracks. „Wait a second. Couldn't you just make some clothes appear with your magic? You disguised yourself all the time, a dress or a nightgown should be a breeze!" He asked sceptically. Her smug face was answere enough. „And miss out on how you fuzz about it and even lend me your own clothes? Never!" As she saw his bitter face she added with a warm smile. „But I liked it, you know. Your fuzzing and even wearing what is yours. It is like a gift. Also your stuff is way more comfy then anything I could provide with my magic. Magic is practical, but not as soft as a cashmere sweater from you, and not as special as your familys tatar." Scrooge was defeated, how could one possible stay angry with that smile. „Glad I could already make you a litte happier, before our party even started." He just stated and meant every word. „Now shall we mylady?" He offered her his arm. She took it, carrying her handback in the other hand. Holding her arm, he started wishing, that it could always be like that. Well, let's say often. He would truly miss their little encounters if they stopped completly.

They could hear that the rest of the family was already in the living room by the noise. Three young voices declared hunger. While a female adult voice tried to explain that they needed to wait for their uncle.

Scrooge and Magica shared a glance. „Ready Magica?" „Can I ever be?" She answered now unsure again. But let herself be lead into the room by the man.

The pair entered the room, at one go everyone went completly silent as soon as they saw them.

„No! Not today!" There was a sudden scream from Donald who leaped at Magica immediately. „Whatever spell you cast on my uncle. You will release him at once! It's christmas, that should mean something. Even to a witch like you!" It touched Scrooge that his nephew was so furious for him. But he needed to be stopped. „Please Donald, I am not bewitched. Listen to me. I invited her for christmas!"

„You did what?" His whole family asked in union. Only Mrs Beakley decided it was best to ignore the fuss. She had seen it coming anyway. „Please everyone. Her family isn't the same as ours." He looked Magica in the eyes. „I know her for so many years now, she has a huge part in my life and makes it special. I feel, she truly belongs here for now!" Magica couldn't say anything, she felt her heart warm at his words and just gazed into his eyes.

Webby was the first one to speak again. She stepped a little closer to the sorceress. „Does that mean you wont hurt unca Scrooge today miss?" The little girl reminded Magica of her own little niece Minima, she smiled at her. „No deary. I promise. For once, I just wanna enjoy christmas like the rest of you. I want to learn, what makes this day so special and Scrooge here"...She took his hand without realising it. „...Said, he would show me. No mischief today!" All eyes followed the holding hands with big eyes. But Webby smiled and closed the distant to gave the witch a hug. A little gasp was heard of Mrs Beakley. „Then you are welcome to celebrate with us pretty lady. Right boys?" The triplets shared some glances but then all three noded carefully. Daisys expression had changed from shocked to a gentle smile as soon as she saw how her uncle squeezed the hand that was offered to him. He looked calm and happy, not the same as the casual lovepotions made him act before. Maybe here was something real and she wouldn't miss out. „Yes, welcome Magica. We have enough to share." She said warmly to the other woman. „Fine..." Donald mumbled. „But I keep an eye on you. You better not betray my uncle and the childrens trust today woman"...

„Thats fair." Magica answered calmly. She couldn't believe it. That went down way smoother then she would have ever thought. Scrooge was right. His family was wonderful.

„Thank you all a lot. I know what I am asking of you. Really, what would I be without my loving family!" Scrooge grabbed his family into a hug.

Magica took the time to look arround the room. It was beautifully decorated, a huge christmastree was lit in hundreds of tiny lights. The whole room felt welcoming. Presents lay underneath the tree and a fine piano was in the room. She liked everything.

„Well then, I heard something about breakfast?" The scottish duck interrupted her thoughts. „Come on Magica, take a seat beside me!" He took her hand again in a assuring hold. He wasn't going to make her feel out of place if he could help it. She took it gratefully and sat down on the table with him and the rest of the family.

After breakfast the children went out into the snow a little while the adults played some board games. That was familar to her. Witches loved to play boardgames and such. It made everything feel less akward and Scrooge was always by her side. Touching her hand or shoulder now and then to assure her, that he was with her. It was a wonderful feeling, she already knew she would miss when this day was over.

As it was getting later Daisy and Mrs Beakley went into the kitchen to do some final preparations for diner and invited her to join. Magica cast a quick glance to Scrooge but he gave her a warm smile and a nod. „Don't worry, they wont kill you. And if you feel akward to be alone with them any longer. I am just here next room. I think they like you already, but maybe Daisy might want a word with you. But don't worry, she is one of the nicest persons you will ever meet. Scrooge stroked her cheek absentmindly, what wasn't unnoticed by his niece. After that encouragement the witch joined the other woman in the kitchen and helped cutting vegetables. She was very good with a knive. Used to it by preparing ingrediants for potions.

„Mrs Beakley, would you mind fetching the children. Diner is almost ready!" Daisy said after a while of light chatter. Uh oh, here we go. Magica thought.

„So, do you enjoy christmas so far Magica? I am sorry if we had a rough start, but you have to excuse us. After everything, it was a little hard to believe to see you and my uncle in such concord. I noticed he is a lot more gentle then he used to, today. He really talked you into coming, right?" The pretty duck turned to the sorceress with honest interest. „He wouldn't take no for an answere, yes. I mean, he is your uncle, you know him. Stubborn as a mule...but I like that about him..." Magica said vacantly and smiled at the memory.

„I see..." Daisy answered with a knowing smile. „Say, I know you two are enemies, you need his dime and all. But beside that, I think you hold him dear. Isn't that true? I saw you two interact today. You look comfortable beside him. When did you even arrive here? When did he ask you?" Magica blushed furiously, all of that wasn't something she wanted to discuss with an almost stranger. „Uhm, it's not...He is the only one I really know here...I really think I should go back to the living room now..."

Yes Daisy was nice, but also nosy, good to know. Before she could leave Daisy put a hand on her shoulder. „I am sorry, that was to personal." Magica nodded, but smiled at the other duck. „Its ok...but I don't think I could answere your question anyway...Just, we met yesterday evening as I was...well, Ok I admit, as I was behind the mansion plotting to get his dime again. But Scrooge found me outside and it was cold, we talked and suddenly he hugged me and invited me over. He is such a bullhead..." The sorceress explained without taking a breath. Daisy giggled a little. „I already thought so. We would have noticed if you arrived in the morning. It's ok, we all know thats just how you two work. Oh, and I am sure you'll find the other answere. It's christmas after all." With that Magica was free to leave.

Back in the living room she found Scrooge pitching the piano. „Ah you're back. I hope you like christmas carols. It's a tradition in this family to sing together after gift giving...did something happen? Your face is all red." He rambled before he realized the look on her face. „No, it's ok. I think I got along with Daisy. Diner is almost ready and yes, I love to sing. In italia we celebrate loud and cheerfully, in a witch family not for christmas in particular but still... So, you can play the piano?" Scrooge really didn't need to know what his niece was suggesting. Scrooge could see in her eyes that something happend, she just didn't want to talk. But as long as she was not running away, he was ok with not knowing everything. „You will hear me play later. Diner sounds awesome by the way. I am starving!" He said full of cheer. It was cute how much this cold business man enjoyed family and christmas time.

Soon they all where seatet again and Magica hadn't eaten such good food in...well, to be honest. It was the best she ever tasted. Mrs Beakley and Daisy both smiled full of proud as she stated her opinion. Even Donald seemed to be less suspicious of her while the day lasted. „Can we open our presents now unca Donald?" The children started soon after everyone had enough. „Yes, can I too grandma?" Webby joined in. The adults smiled. „All right then, off you go!" The progress of gift giving was loud and filled with cheerfull laughter. Daisy couldn't stop fiddeling with her new necklace form her fiancé. Everyone seemed happy with what they got.

It felt akward to be the only one without giving or getting something. As the ruckus went down a little, Magica stepped into the middle. „My invitation here was a little...on short notice. I couldn't bring any present for that. But I know a little trick my niece enjoys very much. She got her wand out of her handbag and turned to the fireplace. Donald was on high alert at once but Daisy hold him back to wait. Magica chanted some spell and suddenly the smoke came alive. Forming animals of all sorts. Running and flying free trough the room. A little smoke bunny hopped arround Webby till she had tears of joyfull laughter in her eyes. The boys where more impressed by Owls and Ravens flying arround. Even the adults in the room watched the spectacle with awe. After the show ended all clapped there hands and cheered. „Wow, that was the cooles trick I ever saw!" Exclaimed the triplets in union. Everyone joined in. Magica stood in the middle of the attention, barely holding back a tear of joy.

Suddenly she felt warm arms embracing her from behind. „That was a wonderful idea of you Magica, look how happy you made everyone. Thank you." Scrooge whispered into her ear and gave her a very soft kiss on the cheek. The spot where he touched her felt warm and she wished instantly it would had last longer. „Thank you Scrooge..." she whispered equally soft. They freed themselfs hesitantly from each other. No one seemed to have taken notice of the gentle exchange. Everyone was still to hyped from the magical smoke show.

„Now then, shall we come to my favorite part?" Scrooge exclaimed loudly to get everyones attention. „Gather round the piano, lets sing together!" The four kids climbed on top of the instrument while the adults stood arround it. Magica took position right next to the piano. Near to Scrooge. She wasn't so sure about this, yes she loved to sing but only knew a few words of the lyrics. After two well known songs, Scrooge seemed to realize that Magica had her problems. „Here, sit down with me. The lyrics are in the music book aswell." He made room for her on the small stool. Gratefull she took the offer. Now she could really enjoy singing with everyone. She sure hadn't a clear voice like Daisys. But from what Scrooge could make out between the other voices. She sounded powerful and a little raw. Just like her appearance. Beautiful.

„Hey Magica, do you know italian christmas songs?" Louie asked after a while. „Yeah, that would be great, to hear christmas carols from a different country!" Ever so eager to lern new things Huey chimed in. Webby and Dewey just stared at her with pleading eyes.

All that possitiv attention she was getting tonight, it was confusing for the witch but made her really happy. Scrooge beside her smiled pleased. He seemed to sense that he reached his goal.

„Well, I wasn't that much into christmas before. But I do know one song, the most famous. It's called: Tu scendi dalle stelle. From Starry Skies Descending."

She stood to get her wand again. The witch chanted a spell and the piano started to play on it's own. A wonderful melody. As she got used to the rythm Magica started to sing along.

Hearing her voice all alone now. Scrooge was certain it was the most beautiful sound he ever heared. This time all had their mouth hang open. No one had expected such a wonderful performance from the sorceress. Not even Scrooge had any idea that bringing Magica along, would enrich their whole christmas celebration that much. He considered himself the most lucky person on earth right now. Even Gladstone couldn't match this.

If possible, this time the cheers where even louder as Magica ended her song. She hinted a curtsy playfully. Her eyes, glittering full of happiness, found Scrooges again. His smile gave her a queasy feeling. She settlet down next to him, shoulders touching. „I can only repeat myself Magica, this was wonderful." he greatet her warm. Her mind couldn't provide more then a smile right now.

The rest of the evening went on just as smoothly. At some point. Webby fell asleep on her grandmothers lap. The housekeeper excused them and retired off to bed. One by one the triplets also started yawning till Donald and Daisy wished their uncle and Magica good night aswell. Donald still took a look over his shoulder at the witch as they went off to leave his uncle alone with her. But his fiancée pushed him out of the room rigorous.

Now Scrooge and Magica stood infront of the huge window next to the illuminated christmastree, watching the snow fall.

„So...did you enjoy yourself today Magica?" Scrooge finally asked, even though the answere was quiet obvious. „Is that the point where you tell me: I told you so?" The witch asked playfully but with a gentle smile on her lips. „It is the point where I say thank you Magica. For giving it a chance. For giving me a chance." He answered seriously, but also smiling warm at her. He reached down for her hand. Immediately her fingers closed around his. With a content sigh she leaned her head softly against his side. „Yes, I enjoyed this day very much. All of it. It is me, who has to thank you." Her voice was soft, afraid to speak of it more loudly.

Gently Scrooge turned her to face him. He laid his hand arround her waist lightly, pulling her closer into an embrace. Still so soft to give her room to resist. She didn't, loosing herself in his eyes she finally wrapped her arms arround his neck.

„Would you grant me a wish Magica?" He whispered softly. His eyes spoke clearly of what he wished to do. The sorceress eyes shone with the same desire. „Just kiss me you old fool..." she answered softly. Closing the distance a little more. „Demanding, aren't we?" Scrooge ran his fingers trough her beautiful raven hair, enjoying the soft feeling. As he leaned in to close the distance completly in a gentle kiss.


	2. New Year

Magica didn't expect a kiss to be so intense. All feelings that where built up that day, no, that where build up since she met Scrooge for the first time. Seem to bubble up inside her at once.

It was overwhelming. As if her heart couldn't handle so much feelings at the same time.

She didn't want the kiss to stop. To be honest she wanted to stay in his arms like this for a very long time. But her ever faster beating heart made her feel dizzy. Her cheeks where burning up. The witch had no idea a simple kiss could cause such a reaction to her body.

Hesitantly she pushed away from the man. „Scrooge, please...we need to stop..." She whispered. looking aside, not able to gaze into his eyes directly.

He immediately let go of her with an apologetic expression on his face. „I am sorry Magica. That was highly inappropriate. You where only expecting a quick peck, right? Gosh, really I am sorry...please forgive me." Magica had to smile at his antics. He was so sweet. „Calm down Scroogie Darling. I said kiss me, and I meant it. It's just...I didn't expected it to be so..." She was interrupted by the big grandfather clock striking midnight. With a sad smile she looked at it before she spoke. „Midnight, now christmas is official over...just like our agreement." She turned to look at the scotsman. „Thank you again for inviting me. It was really wonderfull. But...I need to go now..." She really did. Just looking into his crestfallen eyes drew her to him again. Made her heart race, made her caught her breath. It was truly scaring her now.

„What? You wanna go? Now?" Scrooge looked shocked and dissapointed. „Magica, if thats because of what happend just now. I promise I will never..." „No!" The witch interrupted him. „I told you, thats not it. Please Scrooge...understand, I need to go..." What was that feeling in her chest? She never experienced. Images of the kiss flooded her mind, made her wanna throw herself at him again. It was terrifying.

She literaly flee from the mansion. Out just out, away from this man who seemed to have cast a spell on her without using magic. She run into the backyard where she left her broom yesterday and flew off. She didn't even changed her clothes in her rush to get away from this feelings. Tears filled her eyes while flying home, she had no idea why she shed. From the beginning it was only for christmas, never more. Why was there sadness mixing into the whirlpool of feelings she had already? And why couldn't she forgett his eyes and the touch of his lips on hers.

Scrooge tried to catch Magica before she left. But the witch was running like the devil was right behind her. He screamed her name at the top of his lungs as she flew away on her broom. But she didn't even looked back at him. His face had lost all its color. He felt terrible. What had he done? Harassing someone who just startet to begin to trust him. Sure she agreed to the kiss. But he had no right to take it that far. And now she was gone, probably all her trust in him lost and forgotten. What, if she never came back? Never tried to steal his dime again?

Sure, to an outstander this prospect sounded like a long overdue fulfillment. But to him, it meant the end to years of fun. Of worthy competition. Of something that made his life worthwhile. It meant to never see the one woman again, that was always on his mind. The woman he startet to get feelings for...

All because of his insensitive lust for her sweet lips. He cursed his male hormons. Did they cost him everything now?

The backyard door opened and out came Donald and Daisy in a rush. Whom heared his desperate scream of Magicas name.

„What happend Unca Scrooge?" His nephew asked with concern. „The witch got away with your dime right? Oh I knew we couldn't trust her! She was just toying with us like always!" Donalds face was red with anger. Daisy looked uncertain.

„How I wished you where right nephew...but as always, your not..." Scrooge answered bitter. „Yeah I knew she...what?..." The younger Duck looked confused by his uncles words. Daisy laid a gentle hand on Scrooges shoulder. „Do you wanna tell us what happend? I don't believe she stole the dime, unlike my insensitive clod of a fiancé..." She shot Donald a glance that made him close his beak again that he just was about to open.

„I did something terrible...I...kissed her..." Scrooge finaly answered in a soft voice. To ashamed of his actions. Donald gaged and Daisy took in her breath sharply. „You mean...against her will?" She looked aghast of the elder mans actions. „Well, no, not exactly. I asked her and she agreed. But I believe I took it way to far. I just couldn't stop myself. It felt so...right. But suddenly she pushed me away and flew on her broom. She said it wasn't my fault...but, what else could it be?"

Daisy looked relieved at this revelations. „Thats a lot of guessing Uncle Scrooge. If she agreed, I am sure that truly wasn't the reason. I mean, you know her way better then I do. She would have slapped you in the face if she felt harassed by you. She is not really the cautious type of woman. There has to be another reason, she just wasn't able to talk about at the moment." Daisy flashed an assuring smiled at her devastated uncle. But he didn't even managed to fake a smile back. It was clear he didn't believed her reasoning. „Or maybe I am right and she is gone forevermore... „ He whispered while he turned away to go back into the mansion. Movements slow and exhausted thanks to his broken heart.

Daisy had tears in her eyes just seeing him that way. Donald decided it was safe to talk again. „There are things, I never wanted to hear about my uncle...do you think he really..." He gulped. „...Fell in love with that witch? Without magic this time? Can we be sure she didn't cast a spell on him?" Daisy rolled her eyes at the prospect of so much male incomprehension. „To what use if she left without the dime? No, I talked to her alone. I am sure she deeply cares for Uncle Scrooge aswell. Do you know why he started to eat out so often just to watch the moon? Or what the quarz is, he put next to his beloved dime? He told me once. It had something to do with what Magica did. But if he never told you, its not up to me to fill you in...Anyway. We need to give her time. In the meantime we cheer up the poor soul. He felt like it was his fault, that he hurt her. He must be heartbroken."

Daisy ended her monolog leaving Donald more confused then ever. Woman...he thought. I will never get. Still he smiled proudly at Daisys back as she returned into the mansion. He loved about her, that she always felt for others.

Magica was glad she didn't had to fly all the way back to Mt. Vesuvius for she stayed in the old racked down house she once bought on one of her visits to Duckburg. Ratface was awaiting her impatiently. „Hey Bosslady, how did it went? You where gone longer then normaly..." the raven stopped as he saw her tear stained face and the weird clothes. Carefully he landed on her shoulder and rubbed his soft feathery head to her cheek in a soothing way. He loved his misstress, even though she tended to be agressive and let her anger out on him. Cause he knew, deep in her heart, she truly loved him aswell. „Magica? What happend? Why are you crying? And what are you wearing?" Due to his words Magica looked down on herself. Only now realizing she was still wearing Scrooges garment. New tears formed in her eyes. „I don't know Ratface. Something is wrong with me..." and she started to spill out the whole story. How Scrooge found her, invited her, took care of her in the night. About the celebration and finally the kiss. The kiss she just couldn't get out of her mind.

Ratfaces beak hung open in bewilderment. He couldn't quite follow everything that happend. It was a little to much for his raven mind. „You allowed the old miser to kiss you, and now you think he put you under some spell?" The poor bird was really confused. „You where always obsessed with Scrooge McDuck but this sounds way more serious." „I don't know Ratface. A kiss isn't supposed to feel that way. I mean, I kissed before. It was never something to remember. I always wondered why it is a big deal. But now, all I can think about is him and my body got all flustered and hot. I don't understand what's happening..." Defeated Magica let herself fall onto a nearby chair. Absentmindly stroking the fabric of the kilt she was still wearing. Ratface didn't know what to respond. „Well well, you where up all day. Just get some sleep and certainly tomorrow the strange feelings will be gone ." He cuddled a little more with her to calm her. A tiny smile appeared on her face. „Thank you Ratface, maybe you're right. I will rest for now." She put away her garment with great care. She was about to fold the sweater as a swish of the familar smell reached her nose. Instantly Scrooges warm, smiling eyes came to her mind. And with that, the memory of the night before, as he held her close and warm in his arms. Not able to let go, she layed in bed, the cashmere sweater in her arms. Feeling achingly lonely as she driftet over to a restless sleep.

Scrooge slept terrible to not at all. He couldn't really tell. He woke up startled several times in mild panic that something important was missing. Till it downed to him again, that he had memorys of Magica in his arms, who was no longer there. Tried to went back to sleep, repeat...

As the morning finally came he was so exhaustet he couldn't even feel it anymore. Just grateful that the night was finally over.

He put on his dressing gown and scuffled down to get breakfast. The triplets and Webby greeted him lovingly with a hug. Not aware of their uncles state of mind. „Where is the pretty woman Unca Scrooge?" Webby asked innocently. The simple question gave Scrooge a pang to his heart. But he could not let the kids know, what happend. He was their role model. „Ah, I am sorry Webby. Magica needed to go and take care of her raven friend. She couldn't stay another day." He patted her head. The young girl looked dissapointed. „Oh, thats to bad, but I also don't want the poor raven to starve. But I really liked her. She was amazing and so beautiful. Do you think I will be just as beautiful when I grow up Unca Scrooge?" Big children eyes gazed at him hopefully. To himself Scrooge thought that no woman at all could be just as beautiful as Magica was. „Sure Webby sweetie. You're on the right track already I say!" he ruffled her head a little more lovingly. The child was just like his own niece and he wouldn't dissapoint her. The triplets gaged at this prospect but where composed by one glance from Daisy who helped Mrs Beakley putting on the breakfast.

As to be expected, Scrooge hid himself in work. Normaly he would spent time with his family at least for another day. But he just couldn't take it. Work distracted him, or it used to. Most of the time he sat on his desk gazing into nothing instead of getting work done. At some point Daisy entered his office. „Why don't you go, and talk to her? You know where she lives." She tried carefully. Scrooge looked up from his state of staring. „You think I didn't try? But she never arrived at her home on Mt Vesuvius. I talked to my detectives there. They inform me, if she did. But I fear its no use for now. She knows I know her home and is clearly trying to avoid me while hiding somewhere else."

„Or maybe she stayed in Duckburg to be closer!" Alway optimistic Daisy answered with a stubborn smile. „But in that case I agree that we have no other choice then to wait. But please don't beat yourself up over it in the meantime, you did nothing wrong!" A huffed snuffle was all the answere she got to this. With a sigh she went to leave the office but turned arround to look at the elder man again before she left.

„Say Uncle Scrooge, are you...in love with her?" This time she had his full attention. He looked into her eyes long and thoughtful. Finaly he stood up and leaned infront of his desk, facing Daisy. „If you had asked me the same question two days ago, I would have thought my deadbead of a nephew finally rubed off on you, making you loose your mind. But now..." He paused, deeply lost in his thoughts. „The more I think back to everything that happend with Magica over the past years...Do you think it is possible to care for someone without realizing it? Cause, since she slept in my arms two nights ago. I can't shake of the sentiment that I felt for her this way for a long time now. It was just so completly absurd, I never considered it in the first place...I did notice something after the affair with the Moonquarz but it doesn't occur to me then, that it could be..."

Scrooge didn't end his sentence, but he didn't need to, for Daisy to understand: „...love..." she finished for him. He nodded absentmindly. „Crazy huh? To fall in love with one of your greatest enemys." Daisy smiled „Well, I fell in love with your nephew, crazy is something I get." she deadpanned. Scrooge laughed dryly at this. „Always a pleasure to talk to you." He closed the distance to give her a hug. „Same here Uncle Scrooge." She answered as she returned the favour. „I am glad to hear that to be honest. I feared you might just be attracted to her body as you told me, that you kissed her. I only talked to her for a moment. But seeing her all day yesterday. I think she is good enough of a person to deserve better then that." Now both Ducks leaned side by side on the desk. „But you can't blame me for feeling attracted to her...I mean she is indeed a beauty without equal." Scrooge offered after a while with a heated face. „I don't Uncle Scrooge. I don't..." Daisy answered with a satisfied smile.

„Uncle Scrooge?" She added after a pause.

„Yes, child?"

„What do you mean: She slept in your arms?"

„...We are not having this conversation!"

Magica aswell had a restless night behind her. Most of all she froze. Her own bed had never felt so cold. She woke up early in the morning. Feeling lost and empty. This was ridiculous, what was happening to her? She lived completly fine without Scrooge before. Well, not without him, she „visited" him almost everyday. But just for the Dime for Circes sake. The Dime. Not the man...Right? She sat there in bed, deep in thought. Ratface had settled next to her as soon as she woke up. But sensed, she wasn't about to talk to him for now. What was ok for him, he would keep her company till she was willing to.

Why had she alowed Scrooge to kiss her in the first place? Why did she wanted it? Why did it felt so good? Was that the magic of christmas? But then, the feeling should be gone by now. Maybe she should ask for advice from another witch. Mim or even her granny, though the thought of explaning everything that happend made her sick in the stomage. And what if she should be able to get rid of this strange magic but wasn't able to? If it was something totaly comon and silly? Her reputation as witch would be destroyed. No, she couldn't risk that over a flushed body and some stupid memories of some stupid kiss. It would go away on its own. She just needed patience...

She was wrong, it didn't go away. On the opposite, it got worse. The morning of december the 31th all that was left in her mind where gentle eyes, comforting arms and warm lips. She had enough, she needed help. Ratface was her only companion these past days and the poor raven was almost as confused as herself by now.

Still, another witch wasn't an option. But where else could she find advise? Scrooge himself? But what if everything was planed and he would laugh in her face how he feeded her, her own medicine? She thought in a fit of persecution mania. Just the image of his potential betrayal made her heart ache in pain. Donald was also no option. Not at all. Not ever. What left her with either Mrs Beakley or...

Half an hour later, to the bewilderment of the neighbours, she landed her broom in the frontyard of Daisy Ducks House.

„Ok Magica, you can do this!" She told herself. Cause, the hell with it. She was already loosing her mind anyway. Why not add soliloquizing to that list? She knocked on the frontdoor with force before she could think twice about it. „Coming!" Daisy chirped from inside. The happy, welcoming expression slipped right off her face as she saw her visitor. „Magica de Spell!" she stated. „How observant..." The witch mumbled with a glare. She was in no condition for skirmish anymore. The two woman stared at each other for a while. „Can we talk?...Please?" Magica finaly managed to choke out. Daisy nodded absentmindly and made room for the witch to enter the house. „Do you want a chamomile tea? You look...distressed." She asked carefully. „No, I already tried that. It's not working!" Magica stated matter of factly. „What?" Daisy was already confused and they didn't even started the real talking.

The witch sighed from the bottom of her heart as she let herself fall onto a chair. „Please, just tell me what your Uncle did to me. My spells only last for a few hours most of the time. This is no fairplay anymore. He violates our unspooken agreement and he knows it!" Daisy sat in a chair infront of her and looked at her with big eyes. „What?" She repeated.

Now Magica got angry, sure, why not add insult to injury? „Don't play dumb! Tell me why I can't stop thinking of him, his touch and his blasted kiss, damn it!" She screamed the frustration of the past days in the other Ducks face. It helped to get the anger out, but what was left was desperation. Tears startet to gather in her eyes. Ashamed she hid her face in her hands. „Please..."

Slowly Daisy began to understand what was happening, althoug it seemed really odd. She needed more information. She stood up and layed a comforting hand on Magicas shoulder. „Ssshh, please don't cry.„ She soothed the witch. „One thing I can promise you for sure, Uncle Scrooge did not put you under some spell...well, no magic spell I mean..." Daisy halted, how was she supposed to explain what was most likely happening to the other woman right now. Whom had clearly no idea of the matter. „I...I believe I have an idea whats... wrong, with you...Please tell me more. First at all: Did he somehow force you into that kiss? Maybe not of bad faith, but without realising it?" The raven haired woman quirked an eyebrow at her. „What? Of course not. As if the old miser could force me into anything. I would have morphed him into a pig faster then he could say „Uh-oh"...I am not quiet sure as why I allowed him to do so. But at the moment it felt...welcoming...His company was very nice that day..." She cursed herself for her heated cheeks as she remembered exactly how much she longed for that kiss back then. Daisy was relieved, she never believed that Scrooge pulled something. But hearing it out loud was a bliss. Now how to work from here?

„Ok, but then you suddenly broke it off and left the mansion in a hurry. What happend?" Daisy tried digging deeper.

„Because something felt odd. Something was happening to me and my body. All of sudden I felt flushed and my mind foggy. I told him, it wasn't his fault, although now I am not so sure anymore..." Magica stared holes into the air. Daisy couldn't decide if this was really funny or really sad. It was kinda ridiculous. How could the witch be so...blind? But she could see it was really getting to the other woman, it wouldn't help to laugh in her face. So she kept on asking: „Did you ever kissed someone before?"

„Of course I did. Nothing worth to remember. Thats why I can tell it doesn't feel normal. It was far to...intense, for a kiss." Magica explained with a serious face. Daisy was in despair. Somehow Magica managed to never fall in love before, or to even watch someone who is. She was a witch, maybe it was normal for her kind to not celebrate that particular feeling so well. Who knows how she grow up? And if she really never experienced that feeling before, how could she recognise it? What the witch knows, where magic spells and potions. Thus, it was her normal reaction to believe that was the cause. It all made sense but was still so ludicrous. She had an idea.

„I gonna tell you something, maybe it will help you understand what is possible happening to you. As Donald and I kissed for the first time... I felt exactly the same as you describe now." Daisy blushed at the precious memory. „Do you understand what that might mean?" Magica looked at her sceptical. „Are you insinuating this runs in their family?"

…

Daisy was to much of a lady to facepalm but slowly she was at her wits' end. „Please forgett the idea of a spell and just focus on the feelings. Are those really bad? The thoughts of him. Do they really bother you? Or is it just bothering you, that you can not explain why you're having them? Don't you wish to be back in his arms? Don't you want to kiss him again? Be honest with yourself.!"

The raven haired woman stared at her with big eyes, still a little wet from the tears. She was considering what Daisy had said. Slowly her cheeks turned red as she realized the other Duck was right. Sure, it bothered her that she couldn't think of anything else lately. But it was just because she longed so much to be with him again. She was missing the damn idiot. It dawned on her.

„I...I fell in love with him..." She whispered more to herself. „Thats pathetic, just over one damn day, one kiss?" She glared at Daisy as if that was entirely her fault.

„Well, after watching you and Uncle Scrooge for so many years...I'd say it all started way back, but you didn't notice it, cause you where concentrating on getting the dime. But to be honest, there where many times you lost to him that made me think: Does she really want to win?" Daisy put her hand back on Magicas shoulder. „Winning, would have ment your conection with Scrooge would be over...I think that was holding you back. But it's only my humble opinion. Either way, now you know what happend to you. What will you do?"

Magica laughed bitter at that. „Maybe find a potion to make me forgett him? Look, even if you are right. Even if I do fell in love with him... There is absolutley no way he would ever return that feeling. Yes, he was nice to me and he even kissed me. But it was all an act of kindness. To him it was all christmas and family feeling, he tried to share with me. You know him, acting all tough but in reality he has a big heart. He is such a fool..." She ended affectionalety.

Daisy bit her lips. She was not about to spill her uncles secret, but she needed to convince the witch to tell him, to not just give up. The gentle smile on the sorceress face calmed her. She indeed was deeply in love with him it seemed. She had a fondness for forbidden love storys. Although normaly, she just read about them in a book.

„If you want my advice. Tell him anyway. Even if you are right and he does not return your feelings. Then you know for certain. Otherwise the thought of what might have been will slowly drive you crazy. By telling the truth you give him the chance to react, the chance to at least stay what you are now. Even when it's not what you desire." Magica looked unsure at this. „What if he just laugh at me for beeing so dumb." That was really bothering her, the thought just made her sick.

„In that case, you know he doesn't deserve your feelings and you have the chance to move on!...And I would be there for you to talk, if you want to..." Both Ducks where standing infront of each other now. Daisys heart was racing, after all she was still a little afraid this could all be a complex trick of the witch. But the black eyes that were directed at her shone with doubt and love. She decided to take the risk and seize the oportunity of a new friendship. Carefully she spread her arms and pulled the witch into a gentle hug. After a few seconds Magica returned the affection. „Thank you for not condemning me just because I am a witch. Even though it's your Uncle we are talking about." The light blush on the sorceres face made her even more beautiful, Daisy thought to herself. She could tell why Scrooge was so enchanted. But she didn't fell jealous of her. Watching the two most stubborn people fall for each other was just so cute.

„Of course not, for I can see you are sincere. Thats the only thing that matters. Do you wish for me to accompany you to him?" Magica smiled thankfully. „No, I believe I need to do this on my own...I will come back when he shattered my heart in pieces..." She laughed. It was just a joke, but Daisy could still tell it was a little plea. „Of course! In that case I have lots of ice cream and sappy movies to cure you." They hugged again and with that Magica started to leave the house. At the door she turned arround again. „I will not watch sappy movies in any case, capito?"

She flew off on her broom hearing her new friend, roaring with laughter, from the ground.

Magica didn't bother knocking on the door. With her broom she flew up to the window of his office. Sure enough he sat on his desk, working. For starters he did not care that much for what happend when he can sit there like always. She thought bitter. She tried to keep in mind that she literally was here, to get her heart broken. She just hoped he would be a gentleman about it. The thought of beeing send off for good made her heart ache and new tears startet to form in her eyes. She rubbed them away feisty. There was no need for him to see her all weak.

She knocked at the window. It was a little satisfaction that he jumped in his chair at the noise. He turned arround. A look, that was ready to fight, on his face. But as he saw her, it melted away into a surprised smile. He rushed over to open up for her.

„Magica!" the other Duck greeted her as soon as she was in. „You came back! I am so glad." Scrooge made a gesture as if he wanted to hug her, but hesitated and just looked into her eyes instead. She wished he would hold her. On the other hand, it would just give her needless hope. But now he raised his hand to gently touch her face. „Magica, did you cry?" He wiped away the stains on her cheeks, his eyes filled with warmth again, yet also with concern. The witch cursed her body for the betrayal. Her heart was racing and she blushed furiously, she was already loosing the battle. Not even saying a word she stepped forward to close the small distance between them. Her hands curled up on his chest, head leaning gentle against it. She could feel his heart was racing at the same rate as her own. But it could still be from the shock of her knocking.

This time, he doesn't hesitate. Strong arms closed arround her waist. One hand gently stroking her head in a comforting gesture. „Please talk to me Magica." Scrooge whisperd into her ear. „Tell me whats wrong." But she just shook her head, she wasn't ready to end this. He pulled her closer into the embrace for a moment. She could hear him exhale deeply and then, he put his hands on her arms to push her away a little so he could look into her eyes. His face and smile where filled with regret. The witch felt a slight panic rising up in her. Was that already the moment where all was over?

„It is ok that you don't want to talk Magica. But I need to tell you something, so please hear me out. However, after that you might not want to be touched by me anymore...Sorry if I took this last opportunity to hold you. I was surprised you even allowed me to, after what happend on christmas." Scrooges voice sounded sorrowfull, he was still holding onto that thought, that he hassled her.

„I told you, you did nothing wrong Scrooge!" Magica felt the need to interupt, but his smile only told: Thats nice of you to say. She was about to open her mouth to argue further, but Scrooge stopped her by lifiting her chin. Instantly she was lost in his eyes again.

„I love you, my dear Magica..."

The words hung in the air, still the witch couldn't believe she just heared them. She just stared at the man with wide, wondering eyes. Scrooge took her silence as all the answere he needed. Tears formed in his eyes, he couldn't hold back. „I am so sorry to bother you with my measly feelings Magica. I was aware, that I would ruin everything we had. But I couldn't help it. I fell so deeply for you, there was no return."

Finally he forced himself to let go of her small frame in his arms. Not sure how to survive without her from now on. Certain, he would never love someone as much again. She was everything he ever needed and just the thought of her, would forever be enough. At least he was allowed to kiss her once, to hold her close. That was more then he deserved.

Magica still couldn't believe that was really happening. She felt his arms grew weak, about to break the contact between them. Without a second thought she pressed her body close to him, laying her arms arround his neck. Closing any distance there was between them, just enough space to look into his surprised eyes. „You are fool..." she hushed, before she pressed her lips against his.

All the strange feelings returned to her body, but this time she cherished them. Kissing him deeper in a rush of passion that run through her.

Scrooge had no idea what was happening but he doesn't really care. He run his fingers trough her silky hair, gently pressing her body closer to him. Deepening the kiss even further.

After a while they needed to break the kiss to breath. Although neither of them wanted to. Panting heavyly they gazed into each others eyes. Magica smiled bashfully at him. „I believe you are better with words then I am. But I came here to tell you..." She run her fingers trough the soft feathers of his sideburns. „...that I... fell in love with you too." Even now it was hard for her to choke those words out. Words so unusual for a witch. „Noted..." He answered impish. But the smile on his face prooved that her words made him very happy. She blushed deeply. „Fool..." she mumbled but layed her head on his chest with a contend sigh. Not yet able to stand on her own again. Her knees where weak form the kiss. It was still a little scary, if a simple kiss could do that to her what would it feel like to be really...close to him. She looked up at his face. Yes, he wasn't the youngest Duck anymore. But still so unbelievable handsome the sight alone made her heart race again. Yes, she wanted to know what it was like to be touched by him. To feel his lips on her whole body. She was ashamed for those kinda thoughts. They just shared their feelings. It was to soon...right?

At least, for the moment

Suddenly she felt herself beeing lifted and was now sitting on his desk. Scrooge standing between her legs, so he could still hold her close. Her cheeks flushed heavyly again, what would he do? But his expression seemed a little concerned. „You are trembling Magica..." He was right, she didn't even realized before. Thankfull she cudled up to him. „Yes...I fear...I am new to...all of this. Its a little overwhelming..." He kissed her cheek, her hair in a gentle, soothing gesture. „For me aswell...Lets say, I was a little to busy making a fortune, to gather...experience in that territory. I am just doing what feels right..." Scrooge was blushing as much as the witch. He cleared his throat. „My family and I have the tradition to celebrate New Year together like christmas...Would you like to join and stay the night?" As an answere she kissed him again. „Nothing I would rather do! But I need to fetch Ratface first. Christmas is one thing, but I will not leave him alone for New Year. That festivity is a witch tradition aswell. He will not bother anyone, I promise!" Scrooge responded the kiss. „Of course my dear. But are you sure you can fly on your broom in your...condition?" She laughed sheepishly. „No, not alone that is. Would you accompany me?" With a move of her hands, her broom was ready to start. She sad on it. Looking expectant at Scrooge. „Come one!" He took his place behind her. Not for the first time that the two of them flew on a broom together.

„Hold on tight..." Magica whispered seductive and Scrooges arms closed arround her body.

Ratface sure was surprised as Magica came back with Scrooge in tow. But as he saw the happy smile on her face, it was all he needed to know. Sure, it was akward. So many years he helped the witch to fight this very man whom was now standing in the old house. Waiting for his companion to be ready. A little shy, he fluttered over on the mans shoulder. „Hey there Ratface, I beg you are surprised to see me here." Scrooge pated the ravens head a few times. Not sure he was allowed to. „As long as you make the Bosslady happy. I don't mind." The raven answered, rubbing his feathers a little to Scrooges cheek as sign of acceptance. Scrooges eyes followed Magica who prepared some necessitys. „As long as she wants me to..." He whispered to the bird.

Suddenly said woman was standing right in front of him with a sheepish expression. „Would you mind, if I wear that again for the celebration?" She hold up his kilt. „But I need a new top I...well, I kinda slept with your pullover...". Gosh, that was embarassing. „What? I...felt... lonely..." she added looking down. She was pulled into a warm embrace. „Of course you can wear it. I love seeing it on you. And you might keep the cashmere, if you want to...". Now Magica was clearly embarrassed. „No, please take it back. It doesn't smell like you anymore...its not the same." The old scotsman had no idea the witch could be so incredible cute. Ratface on the other hand rolled his eyes. He had seen her the past days. „O...okay.." Scrooge answered with a hoarse voice. Now she smiled cocky, knowing that she got to him. „Thank you, Scroogie Darling...Now let me go, so I can change. We don't want to be late for your feast."

She casually started to get out of her black dress and Scrooge turned arround so fast that he got dizzy. „What are you doing?" Came Magicas voice from behind him.

„What?...Give you privacy to change of course." He answered with flaming cheeks. „But...thats not necessary anymore..." Her voice sounded somewhat dissapointed. „Don't you...want to see me?" That was dangerous terrain. Scrooge turned arround just a bit, to get a peak at her face. „Of course I want to see you Magica!" He started with utter conviction. „Just at the moment, it would be highly inappropriate...I want to be alone with you when it comes to this..."

„Alone...?" Magica repeated confused. „...Oh my gosh Ratface!" Now the witch not only turned arround but hid behind a cabinet door. The poor raven wished he could close his ears properly with his wings.

„Thats going to be interesting." Scrooge sniggered in a very good mood. „Oh shut it you fool!" Came the heated answere from behind the door. What made the male laugh some more cheerfully. It looked like this upcoming romance doesn't mean they will never have one of his beloved, heated arguments again. Still he would trade them anytime, if it was her wish, for her happy smile.

It wasn't to long, till Magica was ready. Still with red cheeks she appeared from behind the door. Looking elegant in her black, frilled blouse along with the kilt. This time, she was sporting a decent, pluning neckline. A little more then her usual black dress had. But this time, there was no need to hold back and hide. Unsure Magica plucked at the attire. „You think it looks ok on me?" Scrooge still couldn't hold back his smile. The witches personality seemed to switch from angry, to cute and back again in no time. As he said: Interesting. This woman was an adventure just to his liking. „Ok? Thats the understatement of the year. You look...stunning." Actually there where no words to describe her. Not to him. Gentle he hauled her into an embrace. „Beautiful beyond words..." He whispered before he captured her lips in a soft kiss. They gazed into each others eyes for some time till Ratface felt the need to call there attention to him. „In case you forgott about me again...but wasn't there a celebration we need to go to?" The couple chuckled. „I am sorry Ratface." Magica patted his head. The raven was still sitting on Scrooges shoulder. „I might be a little...distracted at the moment. But I will never forgett about you." „And I will never take her away from you completly." Scrooge chimed in. Ratface cooed a little at those words. He could feel he was not loosing someone, but gaining a new family member. This elder Duck was quiet alright.

Soon the three of them had returned to McDuck Manor, where an agitated housekeeper was looking for her boss. „Mr McDuck, good Sir. You can not just disapear from your office. I started to fear something terrible happend." Mrs Beakley started as soon as the trio entered the house. Trough the front door this time.

„On the contrary Mrs Beakley. Well, I indeed was mugged, enchanted and kidnapped by a witch today. But nothing I would complain about." Magica kicked his shin playfully for this, but still smiled proudly.

The housekeeper sensed the change of behaviour between them two at once. „Very well then Mr McDuck. I take it Mrs De Spell will join us again tonight in celebration, yes? Are we pretending I need to prepare the guestroom or shall I just forgett about it?" For as long as she was working for Scrooge now, she was alowed to kick over the traces now and then. The couple shared a shy glance. „You shall forgett about it." Came the unison answere. „Good, more time to get everything else ready." With that Mrs Beakley was gone to do her dutys.

„I believe that means you are accepted here Magica. You already have a fan in little Webby aswell." The witch looked at him astonished. „How did that happen?" She was confused but happy to hear this. „Well, you left quite the impression on christmas. A good one, that is." Scrooge kissed her cheek. „Not to boast, but I think it was my best idea ever to invite you." The witch arched an eyebrow at him. „Invited...yeah. You literally dragged me into your house Scrooge McDuck." Scrooge captured her chin and looked deep into her eyes. „Do you regret it?" He couldn't keep the worry completly out of his voice. „Of course not you fool. I am glad you did..." They where about to share another kiss as the doorbell rung loudly. „Ah, that must be Daisy, Donald and the children we..." He was interupted by Magicas excited shreek. „Daisy? I'll go!" Scrooged shared a confused look with Ratface, who sat on the wardrobe. Donald was shocked as the witch opened the door for them. But before he could say anything Daisy rushed past him with a happy squeal. The women just shared one glance and everthing way clear. Excited Daisy hugged her new friend. „I am so happy for you. I was worried that you did not return, but now I am so glad you didn't." She whispered into the witches ear.

Donald glanced at his uncle, looking for answeres. „When did that happen?" He gestured to the two women, still in a friendly hug. „I have absolutley no idea dear nephew." Scrooge answered with gusto. The look at his face showed clearly he was at one with the world right now. Life was a bliss.

The ruckus drew Webby to the scene aswell who was delighted to see the witch again. „Oh! Magica, you came back!" As soon as Daisy released her, Magica was pulled into a hug from the little girl. Helpless she found Scrooges eyes too see he gave her an acouraging smile. „Unca Scrooge said someday I will be just as beautiful as you are Miss. I can't wait!" Webby chattered carefree. „Ah, and you brought your raven friend. Hey, whats your name?" With the sight of the bird, Magica was forgotten for now. Webby loved animals. It suited Magica anyhow, all that positive attention was still new to her. Especially from children. She just hoped Webby would be nicer to Ratface then her own niece Minima was. But her worrys seemed needless, for the little girl had a hang with animals and Ratface was soon sittting on her shoulder happily.

Suddenly Magica felt arms arround her waist. „Don't worry, Webby is a real angle to animals. She wont do Ratface any harm." Scrooge was behind her. „Yes, I am glad to see not all children are cruel." She leaned herself into the embrace, looking up to his eyes. „So...just as beautiful as me, huh?" Scrooge blushed at this. „Shut up witch...you know how I think about you..." He murmured so nobody else could hear him. „Can't blame a girl to like the sound of it..." Magica closed her eyes and just enjoyed beeing close to him, and seeing him all flustered. She didn't notice Daisy watching them with a content smile. Donald on the other hand still wasn't convinced he liked what was happening. But even he had to admitt that his uncle never looked so peacefull before. He just aswell could give the witch a chance. If she prooved to be evil after all, there was always time to hunt her down.

At this moment Mrs Beakley and also Butler Duckworth entered the scene to announce that everything was ready for celebration. The Butler had spent christmas with his own family but was informed about Magica de Spell by the housekeeper. He forbid himself to have an opinion on his bosses choices of companion. Scrooce McDuck was tougher then the toughies and smarter then the smarties. He'd know what he was doing. Also seeing his strict boss so soft and calm warmed his heart.

Soon everyone was sitting on the large table together, enjoying each others company. Magica had agreed to Daisy that it was alright to inform Scrooge and Donald how their new friendship had formed. While skipping the details not intended for mens ears. If Magica ever was willing to tell Scrooge exactly how she was feeling these days. It had to be in private. „I am glad to see that you found a friend in Daisy. Told you she is nice. And to be honest, she helped me sorting my feelings for you aswell." Scrooge took Magicas hand in his own. The witch sniggered. „Someday we should share the details of that week." She teased although she was sure, she was way more oblivious then him.

It didn't took long before the children got excited cause midnight drew nearer. Firework was a waste of money in Scrooges opinion so no one in the McDuck household had some. But watching it, was for free and they all gathered in the frontyard to see Duckburg be enlighted arround them. Magica turned up her nose on Scrooge. „Thats so typical for you old miser. Lucky for you, I don't need money to light up a firework. Let me show you how a witch does it!" With that words she drew her wand and created a spectaculary lightshow no one there had ever seen before. It even got a small contribution in the news later. She also managed to light up all their names in colorful, sparkling letters across the night sky. With a big „Happy new year" writing to end the show. The kids eyes glow with anticipation, especially Webbys who again was complety awed by the beautiful witch. Different from christmas, this time Magica was proud of her work. It was familiar terrain for her. Ratface and her created such a show infront of their hut every year and Naples was always eager to get everything filmed and on the news.

But this year was the first inher life. That she got hauled into a warm embrace after everything was over. To receive a kiss from the man she loved, in front of his family. „Scrooge...everyone is looking at us..." she mumbled shyly. „Yes..." Was his answere as he dove in for another, even deeper kiss. Couldn't argue with that. Magica just closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling that rushed through her body. As they ended the kiss everyone was staring at them. Webby came closer with big, shiny eyes. „Will you marry her Unca Scrooge?" The whole family sniggered as the couple became beet red in the face. Scrooge cleared his throat nervously while Magica just got facinated with the floor beneath her feet. „Webby darling, it is a little to soon to think about stuff like that.„ He ruffled her headfeathers lovingly. „Why? Don't you want to marry her?" The child clearly couldn't sense what she was doing to the scotman. Now even Magicas eyes where on him. „I...I didn't say that Webby..." He managed to choke out between grit teeth. „It's just to soon...please could we talk about somethi...?" He started with pure desperation in his voice.

And then he found Magicas eyes, dark and beautiful, looking at him directly. Piercing through his very soul it seeemed. Suddenly the idea wasn't that far fetched anymore. To soon? He knew her for so many years, while they put their worst instincts on display. Still, they managed to fall in love with each other and what was left to learn where the better parts of the other one.

Now everybody was confused that he stopped in the middle of the sentence, Webby still looking expectantly to him. „Just...not today..." He gazed into Magicas eyes, his heart skipped a beat as he found happiness and...hope in them. „And not infront of my all to nosy family! Now lads and lassies, it's time for bed!" That ended the discussion, at least, for today.

Saying good night was filled with many laughter and shared embraces. Magica received a hug from all the children. Even the triplets, whom seemed to share their Uncle Donalds more sceptical view on the witch, now gave her a warm good night cuddle. She returned the gesture akwardly, but her heart filled with joy at the acceptance.

Finally all the noise was gone and Scrooge and Magica where left alone again, cause Webby took Ratface into her room. Much to the ravens delight who was already very fond of the little girl. Mrs Beakley stood true to her words and hadn't prepared anything for the guest this time. But even if she had, for nothing in the world would Magica sleep alone tonight. She wished to be as close to him as possible after that horrendous week.

Just, how close should it be? As she entered the bedroom behind him, she got nervous. After their last kiss her body didn't stop heating up. Her heart still racing in her chest. But what would he say? Was she lecherous for wanting more, so soon? Before christmas he slept with her in his arms without laying a finger on her otherwise. But he told her, he wanted to see her right? Or was that just an excuse? Also seeing wasn't the same as touching... Why where feelings so damn complicated?

„Everything alright Magica?" Scrooges voice pulled her out of her daze. He touched her face in a gentle gesture, but it was like electricity on her skin. She cringed without realising it. Scrooge immediately withdraw his hand. „Hey..." He began with a comforting voice. „You don't have to be afraid. I can see you are nervous. But I promise you. I would never lay a finger on you without your agreement. Even if that meant not ever. Let me be honest: Yes, I desire you. Very much that is! But not in exchange for your trust. I love you Magica. And that doesn't mean entering this room with me, makes you mine. Letting me kiss and embrace you, doesn't commit you to devote your body completly to me." He took her hands after that monolog. „I just wanted you to know that, cause I sense you are not feeling comfortable right now."

Magica just couldn't believe he was so sweet. A man, normally so force and demanding. Also he desired her, he trully did. The witch laughed sheepishly. „Now I feel really kinky next to you..." She leaned her head against his chest. His heart was beating as fast as hers, she could feel it. He was talking big, but in reality just as nervous as she was. Looking into his eyes she whispered: „I want you to touch me Scrooge...to kiss me...all over...Now!" His whole face flushed and he gulped nervous. „Unless...you don't want to...You have the same conditions that I have Scrooge. I wont force you into anything, ever." She added softly.

„Don't want to...as if..." He mumbled as he pulled her closer, kissing her with passion. Magicas hands found the buttons on his jacket, quickly removing it so she could roam her fingers under his shirt, over his chest. She was surprised at how well-toned he was. Many years of hard work sure left their marks on his body. He gasped at her touch, breaking the kiss, looking deep into her eyes. „May I aswell?..." His fingers lingered over her blouse. Words wont come to her anymore, she just nodded. Gently he removed the garment. Then, with a quick motion, he removed his own shirt. Magica watched every movement. How could he be so handsome? She felt herself beeing led to the bed. „Lets lay down, ok?" He spoke softly. „You're shaking again..." His touch was so incredible tender. As if he worshiped every part of her body. „Promise that you tell me, if you wish me to stop..." She smiled at him assuring. „I want you to do anything but stop Scrooge...please..." She ached her back to give him better acces. He seemed to understood, as his hand found the fastener of her bra. One last questioning look from him before he dared to remove the piece.

Scrooge gazed at her for a moment. Taking in the sight of her. „Dang it Magica, you are so beautiful..." Now her heart was beating so fast that it made her dizzy. She wanted more, so much more. Not meeting any rejection from her, Scrooge became more confident, carefully removing the last garment she wore, his kilt. Seeing her all exposed beneath him made his heart go faster. Blood rushing through his body. „Beautiful, so beautiful..." He repeated as he startet to kiss her neck, her collarbone and finally, dared to sink his lips on her soft breast.

Magica gasped surprised at the intensity. A tender kiss from him had already made her dizzy. But this feeling, his hot breath on her sensitive skin, burned her.

Soon she was chanting his name in a hoarse voice. As his lips and fingers found their way all over her body. She aswell touched and kissed every part of him she could reach, but his actings had her lying down and arching her body up to him most of the time. She was completly lost in her intense feelings. And she loved it.

„Magica? May I...?" His gentle voice reached her foggy mind. The question clear as his hand lingered between her legs. She looked him in the eyes with a piercing glance. His cheeks where red, his eyes filled with nothing but love and lust. „No!" She answered with a strong, yet rasp voice that overruled any objection. There was a quick flash of surprise on his face, but he removed his hand at once, understanding in his eyes. But Magica shook her head, she proped herself up to lay her arms arround his neck, dragging him down with her in a passionate kiss. „No, I meant not your finger...". The look on her face was so intense, it made Scrooges heart beat even faster. „I want to feel you inside me Scrooge...now!" The man looked worried at her. „Magica...I could hurt you...also we have no protection, we shouldn't..."

She silenced him with a gentle finger on his beak. „I am a witch Darling. I am proteced with a spell since I grew up." Her gaze grew more intense, filled with pure lust now. „Also I am not prim. I like it a little...tough. Especially from you Scrooge. Don't hold back any longer. Just...take me..."

There was no arguing her. „Demanding..." he murmured with a loving smile, as he finally gave in to her plea...

Of course it hurt and she cherrished that pain with fervor. It felt so good to having him inside her. It became clear at once, it was what she always wanted. Her body had always known what her mind just realised.

But for a split second, before she reached her climax, screaming his name. There was the image of the elder witches in her mind. Condemning her actions. A quick panic that grabed her heart with an ice cold hand.

But it vanished as Scrooge kissed her with all his love. Gazing into her eyes as if he never saw something more beautiful. Finally rasping her name aswell.

For the first time that week, both of them slept peaceful again. Holding each other close and warm. Complementing one another like only love was able to.


	3. The greatest Magic of all

„You know, going on a treasure hunt with you really sounded like fun...I fear I have to redeem my opinion..." Magica sounded just a little bit bugged about the whole situation. What namely was her and Scrooge beeing tight up in the middle of a jungle, surrounded by natives that where not so pleased this two strangers tried to get their villages treasure. A miniature of a jaguar, made of pure gold with smaragds as eyes. „Aw, come on. What is a real adventure without beeing in a pinch once in a while?" Scrooge anwered, still cheerfull despite beeing tied up and with his life in serious danger. „I forgot I talk to the man, who also thinks beeing chased by a giant lurch is a good way to spent the day...You do realize though, that they are warded against dark magic. What makes my skills worthless at the moment?" The witch hated beeing useless. „Normaly I go on excursions like that with my nephews, non of us ever had magic. So it's still status quo." Scrooge tried to calm his love. „But I'd let you down...you counted on my magic to help..." Now Magica sounded more sad then angry. „Don't be silly, you are here with me. In this whole mess together. I couldn't be happier!" Scrooge moved arround as good as he could, to be able to hold her hand. What was quiet the task as they where tigh up back on back. But he still managed. He fondled her fingers in a soothing way. „If at all, I am the one who let you down. Our first adventure together wasn't supposed to be of the serious danger kind...I am sorry..." Magica couldn't help but smile: „This isn't neither our first adventure together, nor the first dangerous one." He hesitated, „Well, you know, I meant as a...couple..." „Oh, you mean a date!" Now the witch hold a smug grin on her face. Scrooge didn't answere that but blushed furiously. Magica bathed in this warm feeling inside her heart as she suddenly felt a rush of raw power flowing through her, that was gone as fast as it came. Confused she shook her head. What was that? Scrooge could only feel the shaking, he started to open his beak to ask what was wrong, but was drowned out from the natives, suddenly starting a real ruckus over something. They where all jumping up and down and chanting something. Scrooge couldn't tell if it was out of joy or anger. The foreign language made no sense to him at all. It was scaring him. The witch next to him was just as confused, if possible she tried to nestle closer to her partner. „What are they doing Scroogie Darling?" She shouted over the loud chanting. „I have no idea my dear, and I am not sure if we would like the answer..."

A man appeared from the crowd whom was dressed more colorfull then the others. Looking like a medicine man or something of that status. But Scrooge wasn't concerned about his wardrobe, it was the richly ornated knife he was holding that bothered him. If this man dared to touch Magica...

But before he could even start to threw death threats at him, the knife was swung at them...

With utmost accuracy he had cutted through their bonds, making Scrooge and Magica loosing their balance for the sudden lost of support. Befor they knew it, they where dragged to a warm fireplace, given some delicious juice to drink and the whole tribe danced arround them. Now clearly in a cheerfull matter.

The couple sat there with wide open eyes. Not sure if it was safe to realx yet. The medicine man gesticulated wildly between them while talking non stop. But was only met with looks of confusion.

„I thought you speak all kind of languages, can't you understand what he's saying?" Magica hissed in Scrooges direction. „Aren't witches supposed to know that kind of medicine man stuff?" Scrooge countered. „Cause I am sorry, but gibberish was never part of my studies." „And I only speak hocus pocus..." Magica deadpanned. Both looked at each other and started to laugh. They always felt good bickering with each other. Forgetting their potentional dangerous situation for a moment.

The medicine man watched them closely, face showing understanding. He finaly stopped his antics and layed a hand on each ones of their shoulders, saying just one word. The way he said it sounded very solemnly and concluding. After that he took Magicas hand and drew an invisible line on her palm for a few times. For all they know, it was an infinity knot. Then he hold out his arm. Pointing at the entrance for the village. Seemingly an invite to leave in peace. Magica didn't wait for the natives to change their minds and rose in a haste. „But my golden statue..." Scrooge dared to start, but the witch shot him one glance and dragged him out of the village by his rump. „Seriously Scrooge, sometimes I just want to punsh your life in the face..." She mumbled under her breath.

„Oh, what a waste that was. And we were so close to getting the statue." Scrooge was still lamenting on their way home in the Airplane. He was flying it himself. Magica sighed, she knew how much he hated failure. She never gave up herself. „Well, we still got our lifes!" She pointed out. Leaning onto his shoulder and whispering into his ear with a rasp voice: „And it was a great adventure..." She let her beak touch his neckfeathers ever so lightly. It made him shiver. "Magica..." He turned his head to her, but she was quick to turn him back. „Eyes on the sky Scroogie, you don't want us to crash, don't you?" „When we crash it will be entirely your fault you sneaky witch..." Scrooge complaint, but kept his eyes to his task as told. She laughed and trailed light kisses on his neck and cheeks, massaging his shoulders while doing so. Scrooges grib on the steering wheel tightend every second, his hands became sweaty. „Magica...please stop that, I am trying to concentrate here..." He finaly choked out between grit teeth. She let her hands run down his arms, but then showed mercy and got off. With a satisfied smile she took her seat next to his. This woman was going to be the end of him.

Scrooge reached for her hand, while they steped out of the airplane, as they finally arrived at McDuck Manor. Again, Magica felt this sudden burst of power rushing through her. Slightly more then before, but just as quickly gone. She started to worry a bit. What was that about?

„Say, do you have any idea what the medicine man tried to tell us?" Scrooge interupted her thoughts. „As for the symbol, is there any other magic meaning to it then infinity?" The witch looked at her hand as if she could still see the symbol. „The ancient understanding for it is perfection, duality and empowerment...But, I bet you already knew this. Also, to some people it stands for..." She paused and blushed a little. „Everlasting love..." She added in a hushed voice.

Scrooge looked at her and then away to the sky: „I'd like that..." He glanced back into her beautiful, wonderstruck eyes. She was so surprised by his romantic words she couldn't even answere properly. Scrooge sensed her confusion and smiled gently. „But I doubt thats what a native medicine man, from a godforsaken jungle saw in us." He laughed at the very thought. Magica had to join in. Really, to outstanders they must seem the same enemys they where before. After she calmed down she laid her head on his shoulder. „Still...I'd like that too..." She whispered so soft, he could barely hear. A pleased smile on his face, he draw her nearer into his arms.

Feeling his warmth, the images of the elder witches poped in her head again. Unlike the rush of power, this feeling was cold and frightening. There where so many things going on at the moment, she hadn't an answere for, it was truly frustrating. As she talked to Daisy a few days ago, it seemed all would be clear, as long as Scrooge returned her feelings. Now it dawned on her, that it was only the beginning. She needed to think.

Scrooge was well refreshed after a long bath. Dirt, mud and bad memories of the jungle washed of with the warm water. Magica was contend with just a quick shower and disappeared from his sight after that. Neither Mrs Beakley nor Quackworth had seen her, thus he made his way through the huge manor to find his love. She seemed absent-minded since they came back from the jungle. He was worried.

Scrooge found the witch sitting on the cozy reading corner in the library, that was set up on the window sill. Holding his number one in her hands. For a split moment panic took over him. Was she about to continue their endless fight for the dime? But on the other hand, he fully trusted her by now. Thats why she could even get the coin in her hands, all alarm system against witches where turned off or removed.

She was completly still looking at it. But a frown was upon her beautiful face.

„A penny for your thoughts." Scrooge broke the silence. Magica looked at him with a smug face but smiled „Since when are you willing to pay for anything old miser?" Scrooge sat down next to her and returned the smile. „Point taken! Still, please tell me whats on your mind. You look a little distressed. He stroked her cheek gently and she leaned into his touch with a content sigh.

„Don't worry, I was about to put it back. I was just...remembering everything I had to go through for that damn thing. It was such a huge part of my life and now..." She sighed. „I hold it in my hands but...I don't want it anymore..." She gazed deeply into his eyes. „Just can not stand the thought of hurting you, by taking what you hold dear. You old fool made me soft..." The witch sighed.

„You always had a good heart Magica, you where just very good at hiding it. Just like myself." He pulled er into a warm embrace. „But I can tell, thats not all you have on your mind my dear. There is more to it, isn't it?" For a moment, she didn't answere. Considering what she should tell, but if there was someone she could spill her heart out to, it was Scrooge. „Do you remember that time, we ...stranded on that island together, thanks to the broken Moonquarz...?" Scrooge shot her a long glance. „Magica...there is no need to hide the truth anymore, you know. I figured out you had planned the whole thing right after we got back. It was the first time I truly understood, that there is more to you then an evil witch. And that I feel more for you aswell... I just had no idea what it was. You do realize though, that I kept that moonquarz right next to my number one, don't you? So yes, I remember. I remember every second of our adventure together. Even started to stop now and then, and just watch the moon..." Both blushed deeply as he ended. „You never told me, you figured that out, and I thought you just kept it cause it was valuable..." Magica mumbled. „Yes, because I couldn't make sense of it. Besides, it was clear you wanted to keep that a secret from me. But I kept the quarz just because it remembered me of our time together." He turned her face to him and gently laid his lips on hers. Enjoying the fact, that they now could share their feelings freely. „But why are you asking?"

Magica claimed another, deeper kiss fom him, before she answered: „Back then, I told you about my magic Mission...to melt the first earned coins of the richest men in the world to an amulet, that will grant me the Midas touch...including your first dime. The only coin, that I was never able to claim..." He just nodded. She looked so serious, he didn't dare to interrupt her thoughts.

„Now I refuse to continue the spell. But that means...I will not fulfill the destiny the elder witches planed for me. Will never achieve my magic mission. I have no idea what consequences that will have. There was never a witch who disobeyd the elders orders. At least, non you ever heard of again..." She looked up to him and he was shocked to see so much fear in her eyes. „I am scared Scrooge...They are always keeping an eye on me. They even took away my dark magic once. As you know, cause you where the one to persuade them to give me another chance...But this time it's different. I did not fail at the task. I decided to disobey them openly...It's just a matter of time till they'll find out and then..." She stopped, she had no idea what would happen then. A sorceress that fell in love with a human, so deeply, that she was willing to deny her destiny as a witch... unthinkable.

Scrooge hold her closer in an soothing embrace."Magica...I honestly considered giving up my dime,

after I realized what I feel for you. As I thought, I would never stand a chance with you anyway. So that I would at least be able to make you happy. But...I knew that wouldn't have been the case. Sure, at the beginning you might have felt your dreams came true. But then...The more you would have used the amulet, the rest of the world would have got poorer. Yes, you would be the most rich and powerfull witch in the world, but alone and despised by everyone else. After a while, your dream would have become a nightmare. Thus I decided, I wouldn't let go off it. For your sake."

She looked at him astonished. „You really considered that? But that dime means the world to you, you told me that!" Scrooge smiled at her. „There where always things I hold more dear then my dime, like my family. The dime represents my life but is not necessary for it. Even if I had nothing but bad luck without it. I mean, when my Deadbeat of a nephew can survive that every day...However, the dime is not my number one anymore Magica, it's you..." he took her hands in his and gazed at her with all his love. The witch blushed deeply and avoided his eyes. „Stop it you fool..." she whispered with a genuine smile on her face. She felt the same way.

Still she feared the wrath of her elders and the thought of loosing her magic. Different then Scrooges dime, her magic wasn't just a symbol but a part of her, of her soul. She snuggled up to him and he hold her close and safe in his arms. „We will work this out Magica! Don't be afraid. There is nothing that can stop us, when we work together." He murmured while he buried his beak in her soft hair.

„Together..." She repeated. A spark of hope raising in her heart and almost at the same moment, another bolt of that unknown power. She contemplated...

Yes, together...He was right, it was stupid to hold anything back from him. He was so smart and strong, maybe his insight could help.

„Scrooge..." She started after a moment of just breathing in his sent and enjoying his warmth. "There is...something else..."

Expectantly he looked into her sorrowful eyes. No matter what it was, he would do anything in his power to help her.

But before the witch could open her beak again, a loud ruckus was heard in front of the library and in stormed no other then Brigitta Macbridge. Scrooge sighed irritated. He had hoped Brigitta would stop chasing him, after she learned he was in love. But it looked like this problem had to be handled face to face. Truth be told he didn't spoke to her yet, but rumors fly. Magica on the other hand, was fully informed. She kinda expected the other woman much sooner. It wasn't the first time they met either. They even switched roles for a day one time. The witch remembered now, how easy it was for her to flatter Scrooge back then. How she knew how to spark his interest, just because she knew him so well. Pushing the matter of the strange power beside for a moment. There where other things at hand now.

Brigitta had stopped as soon as she saw the couple in their tight embrace. Her face turned red with rage. „I was only away for the hollidays and now this. Listen Magica de Spell, I have no idea what trick you pulled this time. But I will not allow you, to play your stupid mind games with my Scrooge! Daisy just told me what happend. DAISY! You even managed to convince HER of your scheme! All you want is that dime, I don't care. But Scrooge is MINE!"

She gasped loudly for air after she finished her whole rant without breathing. Glaring at the witch.

Magica and Scrooge glanced at each other rather unimpressed. „I know its Ladys first, but may I?" Scrooge asked in a stressed polite manner. „You may darling." The witch answered in the same manner. She knew what was coming. Brigitta wasn't a bad person, but she definitly choosed the wrong words here.

„Brigitta...You are a good friend whom I could always count on." Scrooge startet calmly. „But I also had always made it clear, that you will never be more for me then that. I am much certainly not yours! Never was and never will be, that was always in your mind from the very beginning. Also, when you dare to say you do not care what happend to my number one. Is that proove enough, you never even bothered to understand me properly.

But most important is, you will not come into my house and speak to Magica like that, without even knowing one thing about what happend! NO ONE, talks to her like that in my presence!"

The woman swallowed hard on his harsh words but kept her stand. „Scrooge, she is manipulating you! It's not the first time she used a love spell or something like that on you. Can't you see? She is even holding your dime right now!"

Magica looked at her hand in confusion, Brigitta was right. She didn't even notice she still hold the coin. Had forgotten everything arround her in Scrooges arms. Carefully she stood up, went to the display case and put the dime back where it belonged. It was time to settle this situation. Scrooge understood that it was now her time to talk. He crossed his arms and waited.

„Brigitta, I am not even mad at you for accusing all those things. After everything I did, its just understandable. Donald even lunged at me the first moment he saw me here in the manor next to Scroogie...What was at christmas by the way. Now you see, that was quite some days ago. So tell me, why would I AND the dime, still be here by now?" She paused to give the other woman time to keep up. She closed the distance between them and layed a comforting hand on the others shoulder. Brigitta winced but permitted the gesture. Looking into the sorceress eyes, she wasn't so sure of her point of view anymore.

„Believe me, I was the last one to catch on. I was convinced I hate Scrooge. So much, I never even considered anything else. But then..things happend and finally, after days in agony. Daisy helped me to see what was going on with me. That might sound strange to you, but as you pointed out, I am a witch. Not used to...feelings of that kind. And after I learned abouth them. I came to Scrooge, ready to get my heart broken and beeing send off for good. And thats what I would have done. Leaving him alone. You see, I truly understand how you must feel right now, but...it will certainly not help to chase after someone who can not respond to your feelings or blame the one he choosed. I learned the hart way, that we have no control over our hearts."

Magica smiled shyly at the other woman. She was aware that she was nothing but a threat in her eyes.

„I promise you, I have no intentions to harm or take advantage of Scrooge. I love him..." She cast a glance over her shoulder at him and blushed the same red he does at her comment. „Yes, we will fight and yell at each other sometimes. Thats for sure, but thats just how we are. I am certain you dislike me very much at the moment. But I would wish for you two, to be able to stay friends as before. And maybe someday, you will be able to accept me by his side, cause that is, where I will stay...

Just don't dare to hug or even kiss him!" She added with a glare. Scrooge chuckled behind her.

Brigitta burst into tears.

Now, that went well, Magica thought in panic. Scrooge approched her form behind and hold her close. Making sure she knew, she did nothing wrong. After a while, Brigitta was able to speak again.

„I knew it, I always knew it..." She sobbed. „The first time I saw you two together. Fighting like there was no one else in the world. I knew this could happen someday. I just wished so much you two would be forever to stubborn to realise it. I am sorry I did. That was selfish of me."

She looked at Scrooge. „I love you, but I should have helped you instead of thinking of myself." Her glance roamed to Magica. „You are the only woman I consider worthy enough for him beside me, you know. I fought, but I lost. Please forgive me."

The couple shared a glance and then stepped forward to hug Brigitta from both sides. „Why is it that anyone knew before us?" Magica deadpaned. „So much for smartier then the smarties..." Scrooge added embarassed with himself.

They all talked for a while. Explaining the situation better. Brigitta left with a smile. She said she would need some time away to get used to it. And she would still keep an eye on Magica in case this all was a trick of enormous dimensions. But she smiled.

As the door closed behind Brigitta the couple let out a loud sigh in unison, looked at each other and laughed heartly at that.

Scrooge touched Magicas cheek. „I love to see your beautiful smile my dear and I really don't want to ruin it again but...wasn't there still something on your mind bothering you?" Magica smiled at him. „It's true, but to be honest, after Brigittas visit I feel more confident that we can work it out, then before." They sat down again at the window. Scrooge hold her hand and wasn't about to let go till she told him everything.

„Well, as we were tied up today and you hold my hand to comfort me. I felt something...strange. Like a rush of raw power floading trough me. It was quickly gone, but I have no idea where it came from. And that was the moment the natives startet to freak out all of sudden...Maybe they could feel it somehow...All of them had magic amulets. It could be what the medicine man tried to tell us about. Or this is just one big coincidence. It happend again as we exit the plane and right before Brigitta showed up here. Every time a tiny bit more powerful then before. When I think about it, I had felt some sparks like that now and then since new year but, never such a rush of power like today..."

Her eyes full of questions landed on Scrooge. He looked worried. „How does that feel? My gosh Magica, is that power hurting you?" He was really afraid. But Magica took his face between her hands and kissed him lightly. „No Scrooge, its not like this. To be honest, the power feels...good. It's a warm and comforting feeling somehow. But it still scares me, cause I don't know what it is. My own magic feels different and I am afraid, less powerfull as this could be, if it lastet longer then a split second." Scrooge sighed relieved. „Is it possible that your emotions materialize like that because you are a witch. Maybe it is normal for a witch in...love, to feel like that?" he asked hopefully.

Magica considered that. „Well, that can not be excluded...Maybe you're right." She leaped to her feet. „Tomorrow I will fly back to Mt Vesuvius. I can not leave my hut alone forever anyway. Then I will meet up with Mim. Maybe she can give me the answeres I need. This time, I will not be to proud to ask another witch for advise!"

Scrooge got up to and pulled her into another embrace. „You wanna leave...?" He snuggled his beak against her neck. His voice sounding a little sad. „Alone?" Magica nestled closer to him. „All I own is still in my hut. And I rather talk to Mim alone about that..." She looked him deep in the eyes. „I will come back, you know, I always did.„ She winked at him with a smile. Scrooge already smiled again aswell. He even laughed „Yeah I know, even if I didn't want you to..." He raised her chin with his finger. „Are you sure you can trust Madame Mim?" The witch nodded assuring to that. „Of course, she is my best friend!"

„Ok, I trust your adjudgement." Scrooge kissed her deeply. „Doesn't mean I wont miss you thou..." Magica sunk into this kiss as deep as she could. „I'll miss you too darling..."

„You know...you could stay here...right? We could furnish you a labor or whatever you need as a witch in the mansion..." The man mumbled, his lips just millimeter apart from hers, slightly touching them while he spoke."

Magicas heart begun to race and she blushed deeply. „Are you... asking me to move in with you...?" She whispered bashfully. „Mhm..." he answered coyly, locking his eyes with hers. He took her hands in his. „Magica I...want you to stay with me. I...Do you..." He gulped, he couldn't bring himself to ask yet. Now Magicas heart was beating like the first time they kissed, she felt how her body betrayed her as her knees got weak. „I'd love too..." she hushed „Let's talk about that, when I got back. For now..." She kissed him and run her fingers over his chest, whispering in his ear. „...I want you to love me, that I can still feel you, when I am away...please..."

Scrooges eyes where dark with lust, he couldn't answere anymore. Without a further word, they managed to made their way into his bedroom. Not leaving again for that day.

Mrs Beakley, who wanted to fetch them for dinner, decided quickly against it as she heard distinctive noices from the room.

On the next morning Scrooge waved his love goodbye as she flew off with Ratface in tow. He already missed her. „Silly old fool!" he scolded himself. He sighed deeply, with a last glance to the sky where Magica had vanished, he started his day. Lots and lots of work would keep his mind of the witch and she would be back in no time.

Magica arrived in italy and breathed in the familar air. It felt good to be back. Still, it already doesn't felt like home anymore. The saying was true: Home is, where your heart is. And that was miles away in Duckburg.

Neverless beeing back in her hut and with her belongings wasn't bad. She looked arround the room with a sceptical glance. It would take some nifty magic to pack all this stuff so she could bring it back to Duckburg with her, not that she wasn't capable of it.

The thought alone made her blush and her heart race. With an atypical girly giggle she let herself fall down on her bed and sighed happily. Moving in with Scrooge and maybe someday they even...She pressed Ratface to her heart, whom was crazy enough to land on her knee while she was in this state, and giggled some more.

„Oh my dear Ratface, I'd never believed it would come to this and now look at me. Giggling like a schoolgirl." She smiled so bridely at that, even Ratface could feel her happiness. „What do you say, let's make some tea and cookies and invite Mim over. Maybe she can help solve the questions I have. Also my best friend needs to know what happend." Magica all but danced through her hut to prepare everything. Then she called Madame Mim with her crystalball.

„Oi, Magica!" She was greeted by her old friend." I was trying to get you for days. What where you up to?" Magica couldn't help herself but smile, a sight her best friend hardly ever saw. „My gosh, you are smiling. WHAT happend?" Mim poked her nose to her own crystalball as she tried to get a closer look on her friend. „Come over and I will tell you everything! I made tea." She didn't get an answere, for Mim was already on her way over. Magica laughed heartly at her excited friend. She truly had missed her. But moving to Duckburg wouldn't mean not seeing her again. For a witch, distance harldy mattered.

Magica greeted her friend with a bearhug. Also something Mim hadn't experienced from her for ages. Ever since the whole tragedy with that damn coin begun, Magica had changed. But now she had this warm shine on her, she had hold in her youth. Mim had never understood that Magica wasn't so much on the evil side. But she didn't care about that. She always knew the raven haired woman was going to be a powerful and beautiful witch. No matter what the elders said. The two friends stuck together like dark and light. Still, she was glad that her friend at least took an interest in black magic now. So much more fun, when you do it together.

„So what happend? No, say nothing. You finally got that dime, right?" Mim asked excited.

„Ha! Better!" Magica answered with a smug face.

„Bet…What could be even better then fulfilling your Magic Mission?" Now Magica blushed a deep shade of red that just added to Mims confusion. But then it suddenly dawned on her. „In Circes name...You are in love, or better: You finally realized you are in love!" Magica couldn't get any redder so she just stared with wide eyes at her friend. „Wha…How did you…? I didn't even…" She stared some more.

„Aww come on my dear. I am your best friend, I know you for ages. You fell in love with that charismatic old miser a long time ago. You where just to stubborn to see that. Ain't I right? Of course I could be wrong, and there is something else so much better then winning?" Mims smile was her usual mix from evil and delight.

Magicas face decided it was indeed possible to get redder. Her cheeks glowed so much now it almost hurt. She just hang her head defeated. „You...knew?" The other woman laid a hand on her shoulder. „Indeed I did my dear. But you where so confirmed on your hate. You would have never listen to me if I tried to tell you. So I decided, you need your own time to realize. Hoped you would come to me for help if you ever did."

Magica wished to just drive her head to the next wall as she thought what sorrow she had spared herself if only she wouldn't have been to proud to ask Mim for help after Christmas. On the other hand, she might never gained Daisys trust that easily otherwise, so maybe it was for the better.

„So, what will you do now? Another love potion? I always wondered why you used that stuff so often on him while you still claimed to hate his guts." Mim asked with innocent honesty.

„What? No! I would never do this to actually gain anothers heart! I just did it to get his dime back then. And the effect never lasted long! Besides…" She looked up shyly at her friend. „It is not necessary anymore…" She whispered the last part. „Excuse me?" Mim leaned down to her, holding her hand to her ear to hear better. Magica was nervous now. There was a difference between having a crush on a human and actually getting together with one, the non magic way. „He…He returns my feelings…" There, she said it!

Mims shriek was so loud Ratface fell from his birdstand. Now she begun to dance arround the room in a wild matter. Singing: „Oh my gosh, oh my gosh…" Magica was unimpressed by this behaviour, she also knew her best friend in and out. And this was a good sign. „I am so proud of you old girl! Congratulations, no wonder you look so happy. The old lad surprises me over and over again. The richest Duck in the world, and fell in love with a witch. His archenemy. What a story!"

„Hey, he isn't THAT old and neither am I very young anymore." Magica snarled. „Aww, did I insult your sweetheart? Oh my gosh you are so cute my dear!" Mim hugged her in a tight embrace.

After Magica managed to get out of that alive she looked at her friend with a serious face. „So, your not looking down on me for…loving a human?" „Pff, rules and regulations, what do I care about that stuff? I just like to see my friend happy." Mim answered with gusto. It took a load of Magicas mind to hear that. At least there was one witch on her side in this.

„I am so glad to hear that my old friend. And maybe you are able to clear something else for me…" And Magica told her everything abouth the strange power and even about her worries concerning the Elder witches.

But to her disappointment, Mim stared at her with wide eyes. „I never heared of something like that before. You are surely not the first witch who fell in love with a human. It's not accepted, but tolerated in most cases. But no matter if in love with another mage or human. Those rushes of power you told me about are new to me aswell. To be honest, that doesn't sound normal. And concerning the elders I fear in your case…"

But she could never finish her sentence as suddenly a mighty gush of wind and power rolled over the little hut. Mim heared Magica scream but couldn't made out anything. Suddenly she felt a dominace magic obscuring her mind and all went black…

Next chapter

After a day had passed without any message from her Scrooge started to worry. But Daisy and Donald convinced him, it was all fine. That she probably wanted to spent some last time at her own home and with her best friend.

Daisy had been delighted as she heared Magica was moving to Duckburg for good. For Donald it was the time to finaly gave up his suspiciouns and give his blessings to the couple. Anytime he wanted to say that they where moving real quick, he remembered that it was not the case. That they knew each other for many years, so he closed his beak again and was happy for his uncle.

But a second and even a third day passed. Now, nobody was able to calm Scrooge down anymore. His sorrowful thoughts run wild. From her just ditching him, to the worst case of her dead or in serious danger. He wished his detectives would still be up on Mt Vesuvius, but of course he dismissed them to save the money. Why didn't she have a phone? If he ever saw her again, it would be his first gift to her. No matter how unromantic that seemed.

Even if he didn't believed it himself, he checked his dime to see if she might exchanged it. That Brigitta was right in the end. But no matter how long he looked, it was his original number one in the showcase. Scrooge was so worried about Magicas well beeing that he would have been relieved if she just had stolen it.

Soon enough all his business plans where given into the capable hands of his staff and he prepared his private jet for a trip to Naple.

„Do you really wanna go alone Unca Scrooge?" The triplets wanted to know. Donald, the kids and Daisy had gathered in the mansion to bid farewell. Little Webby had tears in her eyes. „You make sure to bring her back, right Uncle Scrooge?" She sobbed. Magica and her raven had grown to her with ease. The man pattet her head absentmindly. „Of course deary, I am sure it's nothing. She will laugh at me for my worries..." He smiled at the little girl but his thoughts where far away, already on Mt Vesuvius. „Yes I will do this alone boys. Whatever it is, I am sure its a matter of just her and me. I'll call when I have news."

He waved one last time at his family and started the plane.

As he hovered over Magicas hut he was relieved to see smoke coming from the chimney. So he indeed worried over nothing. But he was going to check anyway, he missed her so much already. Even if she wanted to be alone some more. A quick hello wouldn't hurt. He landed the plane not far away, glad that Gyro made it possible to land on small space just like a helicopter.

Coming nearer to the hut he could made out singing. But it wasn't Magicas beautiful voice, it was Madame Mims out of tune singing. He sniggered, he was happy that her best friend was with her. He just hoped she already told her about the news. After a quick knock on the door he entered without further ado. They never bothered to be invited to each others home, why start now? Mim, who was mixing up something in the cauldron, let out a shriek of surprise as the elder Duck entered. „Dear me! Scrooge McDuck. Why don't you enter?" She sneered „Pray tell me what gives me the honor?"

Scrooge took a quick glance arround the room. Ratface was sitting on his stand, a confused look on his face. He wondered why the raven wouldn't greet him like usual. Magica was nowhere to be seen.

„I am sorry I surprised you Madam Mim. Please tell me where is she?" Now Mims face looked equal confused as Ratface. „Excuse me, who?" Scrooge wasn't sure if Mim was trying to be funny. Had Magica ordered her to deny her if he asked? He sighed. „Look, if there is something I did to upset her, then please let me talk this out. She didn't give me a sign since she came here, and I simply started to worry. I wasn't about to bother you two in your reunion much longer. After a quick hello, I will be gone again if wished."

Mims expression didn't change one bit, neither did the ravens. „Scrooge old man, I fear your age is finally showing, your getting senile. There isn't anyone here beside Ratface and me."

As if she was any younger then him. On the contrary, wasn't she already alive to Merlins times? He slowly got angry at her. But wasn't about to take Magicas best friend on. He turned to the raven instead. „Ratface, you know I only want the best for her. Please tell me where is your Bosslady?"

„Uhm…" The raven took a quick glance to Mim „She is right there at the cauldron, as you know, cause you just talked to her…" He sounded worried as if not sure if the old miser was dangerous or not, he clearly had lost it.

Now it was on Scrooge to get confused. That was way beyond funny, at not at all something Magica would pull of.

Mim approached him, arms akimbo. „Scrooge, I really have no idea whats gotten into you. Would you please at least tell me whom the mysterious lady is supposed to be, you are talking about? All that money must get into your head. Ratface always was MY raven!"

That was the last straw, Scrooge literally exploded: „Thats not funny anymore. Where is MAGICA!?"

When he thought the two would finaly gave up their act after his outburst, he was wrong. „Magica?" They asked in unison. Bewilderdment so honest he became scared again.

For the first time since he arrived at Mt Vesuvius there was an ice cold hand of fear gribbing his heart. Something happend here, and now he was sure it wasn't something good. He decided to take this serious from now.

„Magica de Spell…" He started, „…Your best friend!" He looked at Mim „…Your mistress and friend." Eyes where wandering to Ratface. The two shared an unsure look. „Black hair, colored like your feathers, opal eyes, always wearing a black dress. A woman, beautiful as a moonlit night…" He tried further, a blush forming on his cheeks from his own words. „Beautiful yes, and a very powerfull witch aswell!"

The other two still stared at him, but their expression started to get different. Mim was holding her head as if she had a headache. Trying to remember something, something very important. Scrooge kept going: „She always tried to steal my first dime to gain the Midas touch." He hold his number one up, so they could see it. Now the raven shook his head as if to get rid of an invisible mist. Scrooge searched his pockets for his wallet and pulled out a photgraphy. He once took it, to be able to show his new security guards whom to be carefull off. But Magica noticed him doing so and posed with a playfull, innocent smile. It now captured her beauty perfectly. No guard had ever believed she was a thread according to this photo, till they met her. But he still had kept it. He looked at it and his heart tightened. That he would ever love and miss that sneaky witch so much…Now he was holding up the photo for Mim and Ratface to see.

„…Ma…Magica…" Mim mumbled as she got closer to the picture „Somehow she seems familiar…" Ratface just stared and stared at the picture „…powerfull…beautiful…" This woman on the photo meant something to him, if only he could remember what. Maybe the old Duck was right…

Suddenly Mim turned arround and started to rummage through the shelves till she found a bottle with a crystal blue fluid in it. „Here, one sniff of that will clear ones mind of all magic obfuscation…IF there is any…" The witch looked Scrooge in the eye. The old Duck seemed so sincere, so desperate…she just had to believe him. „Lets try it Ratface, we have nothing to lose." She pulled of the cork.

Scrooge watched them while pressing the photo of his love to his heart. Some hope shining in his eyes.

And really, after a few moments both Mim and Ratface shook their heads, looked at each other and then at Scrooge. „In Circes name…" Mim whispered. „They really made me forgett my best friend…those…those…" She didn't end her sentence, there wasn't a good enough description for that act anyway. Ratface just started to cry uncontrolled and flew into Scrooges arms to seek comfort. The man patted the ravens head and stroked his soft feathers in a soothing way. But his mind was on high alert for the situation.

„Whom did this Mim? Whom was able to remove your memorys of Magica like that?"

Mim stood there in clear desperation, hiding her face in her hands. Now she peeked at Scrooge and whispered: „The elder witches…" She teared her hair frustrated. „I remember now, they took her. I heard her scream…"

„Where?" Scrooge interrupted her. „WHERE did they took her?"

The witch winced as she saw his eyes. „To...to the depths of Pluto I presume. That is…"

But Scrooge broke in on her again: „I KNOW where that is. I was there before, together with Magica. I talked them into giving her another chance and I sure will get her back from them! Don't get in my way! I need a beading…"

He ignored the other two and started searching the hut himself till he found a stack of Salami. „The old man was down there before?" Mim asked Ratface in confusion as the elder stumped out of the hut, a dangerous grin on his face and a determined look in his eyes. „Yap, he sure gave the old hags a headache with his smooth talking I swear…"

„Gee, slowly I understand what Magica sees in that old miser…But don't you think we should… help? He is only a human after all…" Ratface shook his head. „You heared him, we better not get in his way. Besides, I've got the feeling this is something, only Magica and him can solve. I never saw a couple like them before. I bet they can do anything when working together." The raven said not without proud over his new, extended family.

„I guess you are right…but I still worry about Magica…" Mim hung her head, she couldn't forgive herself for forgetting her best friend. Ratface landed on her shoulder. „Don't! Remember: Beautiful and strong! Our Magica will show them!"

Together they stood at the door, still looking in the direction Scrooge vanished. Hoping and praying that their friends love was strong enough to survive.

Magica was getting real irritated. One moment she had fun with her best friend, the next she found herself captured by her mentors, the elder witches. At first she had sheer panic what would happen now. But the elders just threw her an ice cold glance and told her to wait. Occurrences of cosmical extend where about to happen. Some real criptic stuff and then…they waited. Magica had no idea what for. This was almost three days ago now. She was hold in the realm of pluto for that time. But not captured furthermore. Magica was worried sick about what Scrooge would think if she couldn't contact him for so long. But she didn't dare to ask the elders for their permission. Not as long as she had no idea what was going on. She felt cold and lonely. Opening the brooch on her dress, that was really a medaillion, for the umpteenths time to look at the picture of Scrooge she hold there. Careful, that her mentors would not see her doing so. Her heart was heavy, she missed him so much already.

Suddenly she heared a loud ruckus from the outside, then the gates sprung open and in stormed Scrooge McDuck himself, riding on the guardian worm of Plutos passage. He glared down on the council whom had gathered at the noise. It takes a lot to surprise the elder witches but Scrooge clearly left an impression. All witches, goblin servants and what else crawled in the underworld stared blankly at the elder Duck. Even Magica couldn't hide her surprise, and she knew him better then anyone else.

But all to soon the council picked up courage again. One of them snapped her fingers and Magica was held by several servants. „The dice of destiny is rolling sisters…" the elder witches snarled to each other.

Scrooge abandoned his mount, that slithered back to his abyss as fast as it could and now stood before them. Head helt high, eyes narrowing as he saw Magica held captured.

„Let. Her. GO!" he demanded. Not a trace of fear on his face despite beeing outnumbered by countless.

But by now the council had back their full posture, they laughed him in the face. „Well, well Scrooge McDuck, such a pleasure to have you back in our realm. Came here to get your little pumpkin back?" They gestured at Magica. Whom struggled to get free without success. The elders had sealed her magic for now. She shivered, so her mentors knew about her and Scrooge, this was bad…

The leader of the three witches stepped closer to her and forced her to look up into his eyes. „This nebbish of a witch, who always failed to comply her magic mission. And now, she even gave her body to you. Isn't that right Magica? Didn't you slept with that human?" Both Scrooge and Magica blushed, but Scrooges face was already red with rage anyway. „If she at least did it to bewitch him, but no. She was the one who get seduced. Begging for him to touch you, didn't you Magica?"

The raven haired witch was so ashamed, she wished to be able to look away. But the elder hold her in an iron grib. She found Scrooges eyes, afraid to see disgust in them by now. But all she could see was the same love and support he held for her since christmas. It gave her courage.

„Yes…" She started in a whisper. „Yes, I did all that!" Her voice now loud and clear.

Meanwhile Scrooge managed to made his way to her and she finally was able to get rid of the hold on her aswell. She literally fell into his arms, his embrace was protective and strong. But still warm and comforting. He stroked her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear.

The council looked at each other and laughed and laughed. Magica tried to blend them out by burrying her face into Scrooges chest. But the ringing in her ears was to loud, the laughter to shrill. She wished for the ground to open up and swallow her.

„We are just surprised the old miser risked to come here, just to get his bit of fluff back. Aren't there countless other woman you could use? The elders scoffed merciless. But Scrooge only looked up to them, his eyes shining strong and clear:

„I love her!" He simply stated.

„Sure…" one of the elder begun and streched the word in a mocking manner. „And you think a witch could really feel the same? Well, we see about that…"

Now the whole atmosphere seemed to change, some heavy and important meaning hang in the air. „There is an easy way to find out. Magica, you are allowed to refuse your magic mission and leave this realm with McDuck if you wish…"

Slowly the witch reached up her head again. „Couldn't you just give me another mission that wont hurt…" She started but was cut out by the council. „SILENCE you pathetic fool! One witch, one mission, thats the ordinance!" They waited till everyone was silent again.

„We said you are allowed to refuse your mission. IF you abandon all your magic power. If you give up, beeing a witch!"

Magica felt an ice cold panic at that thought. Quit beeing a witch? She felt confused and helpless. Magic was a part of her very soul, her everything. She looked up at Scrooge whom was angrily yelling at the unimpressed elders, of how unfair and uncalled for, that deal was.

Against all odds she smiled. Even now, in literall hell, he was not backing down one bit, she felt her heart soar with love for him.

„Scrooge…" She interrupted his outburst to get his attention. He immediately stopped and locked his eyes with hers.

„Please, be honest now…" Magicas eyes pierced into his soul. „Would you still love me, if I become human, or is it my power you admire?"

Scrooges eyes widend at her question, but then his expression melted into a soft, loving smile. „Magica…I admire that you never give up, that you are smart and creative. That you are funny, strong minded and always strive for getting better. That you can be cute and shy sometimes, that you also have some temper and you always speak your mind. That you love Ratface, your best friend Mim and my family…I could go on and on what I admire about you." He raised up her chin with his finger to get a better look into her eyes. „In addition I think of you, as the most beautiful woman I ever saw. I could write a whole book about your grace. Nothing I admire about you, has anything to do with magic. You are powerfull, but not because you are a witch. It's your personality." He stroked her cheek in a gentle gesture. „But I wouldn't want you to be sad because you had to give up your magic for me. I know, it is a part of you. It would be like ripping off an arm. I will always love you, no matter what will happen. If that means to go back, to what we where before, then I understand. Anything for your happiness Magica. Anything!" His words full of truth and warmth.

Magica had tears in her eyes at his confession. „You are right, loosing my magic would be like loosing an arm…" She started, Scrooge smiled at her in understanding. „...I could live with just one arm, or even without both…But I could never survive without my heart!" She turned arround to look the elders directly in the eyes.

„I love him more then I fear you!"

She never felt so sure of something. There was not a trace of doubt in her anymore. „I give up beeing a witch!" She kinda expected her mentors to argue, to yell at her. But they just asked a calm question: „Are you sure?". Magica nodded without hesitation. Now Scrooge had tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe what she was going to give up for him. His heart was filled with joy, but also concern. He dearly hoped she would never regret that decision. As for him, he had no intentions to ever let her down.

The council lined up arround Magica, all chanting something in a long forgotten language. Magica was lifted up off the ground by the force of their magic. A glowing mist circeling her.

She started to scream as her magic was drown out of her. It sounded like the comparsion with an arm, was more then just a metapher. Scrooge couldn't do a thing to help her. She floated to high above him. He stand on the ground with worried eyes, praying his love would be enough to heal her soul.

Soon, all the mist was gone and with that, every ounce of magic inside Magica. Scrooge catched the elder witches by throwing awaiting glances to each other. But before he could begun to wonder what they where up to. Magica started to glow again. This time, it was a warm and bright light, instead of the soft glowing mist. It bursted from her whole body in a blending fashion. All of sudden it vanished completly into her and she fell…

Scrooge reacted fast enough to catch her in his arms, reducing the impact of the fall as good as he could, till he held her up in bridal style. She seemed to be unconcious for the moment.

He noticed some of the light was left on her forehead. Forming an unmistakable infinity knot.

Slowly, even that last glow faded away and her eyes began to flutter open. She smiled as Scrooge came into her focus.

„Magica! Are you alright?" He asked with concern while snuggling her closer to his chest. „Well, to be honest: I think that was the worst pain I ever felt in my life…" She answered in a carefree manner with a tad of black humor. „But now…I somehow feel more powerfull then ever. It's the same rush of raw power I told you about before. Just this time, it didn't vanished after a few seconds, it united with me…" She laid her arms arround his neck to be closer to him. „It feels like an embrace of you, like a soft kiss. Comforting and warm." She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh as his arms drew her even closer into the hug.

„Magica…" Scrooge whispered till she looked up to him. Slowly he leaned his head forward to kiss her soft but lasting.

Then, as if on command both turned their head towards the three elder witches.

„Explanation, now!" They demanded in unison.

Unwillingly they detached from each other so they could stand side by side to face the council. Magicas mentors doesn't look so evil anymore. They all wore a proud smile and looked very pleased with themselfs.

„Yes it is indeed time for explanation. We started to fear, this day might never come." One of them started. „Magica, you where born under a very particular and rare constellation. We knew at once you could be something special. And special you always where. You had your own head, where more powerfull then witches your age, although you only used it for what you loved, thus no one really noticed. Driving us crazy with your behaviour.

It was written in an old prophecy that a witch, born under this stars, could achieve the greates magic of all, if she proved to be worthy.

You needed to be tested. We asked the crystalball how your future could turn out. Of course it was uncertain but clear about one thing. You had to meet someone specific and it was suggestet to send you on a quest that would send you all over the world. The path to your destiny would lay there somewhere.

The essence of the greates magic of all, is something even humans are aware of: Love. The one thing you can never find if looking for it. And it needed to be of the utmost true. Your survey had to be hard, only if the love could overcome any obstacles, it would transform into the raw form of magic."

They paused for a moment so all the information could sink in.

„You might understand now, it was never the midas touch you should gain. At first we had doubts, what if you just succeded to obtain that spell? It seemed like that in the beginning and we almost lost our hope that you are the one. But then, you met Scrooge McDuck. The first mutual attraction was there form the very start. From then on, the path was clear. Both of you got so addicted with each other, showed your worst, showed your best. From sworn enemies to allys and reverse in a single day many times. To the point where you knew each other to a T. We don't know if it was fade our you own subconsciousness that prevented you from acutally winning the coin.

Thanks to your raven, you even found out at some point. That Scrooges coin was never relevant for Circes spell. You scared us a good deal as you managed to melt that amulet without it. Until you decided yourself to destroy it again cause life wasn't satisfying without Scrooge. It was now the journey, not the goal you wanted. From then we just waited. Although we admit that we interfered that one time as we turned you into a fairy for punishment."

The elder witches sniggered at the memory. „It was also a test for Scrooge McDuck here, whom prooved himself more then worthy at that time. In addition it was very amusing to see you in striped tights…" The elders guffawed as Magica threw them a deadpan glare for that.

„Grant your old mentors some fun Magica. We had enough trouble with you. But now it is finally over. With that magic in you, someday you will become the most powerfull witch in the world. The last test was for you to decide what really matters. Only one, who is willing to give up all power. Is worthy enough to hold it!"

Scrooge and Magica looked both equally blank at the old witches. Trying to comprehent that all this years, it was one big plan spun arround them two from the very beginning.

„You're really saying we where meant to be? Like, written in the stars meant to be? That would explain why so many could see it before we did…"

The couple sighed exhausted. „And the reason why you captured Magica and put Mim and Ratface under a spell was to test how far I would go for her I presume?" Scrooge asked after while.

„Of course, we are not giving our most powerful witch in the hands of just anybody. Your love had to be true aswell!" The elders answered casually. „Does that mean I am now allowed to take Magica back with me to Duckburg? If she wants that of course?"

„You may McDuck, and Magica, this is not the end of your journey. Learn to work with your new magic."

„Of course mentors, I never stop striving for wisdom and power!" Magica bowed to her elders.

„We'll have an eye on you both! Till you fully control your powers WE are still the most powerfull witches arround here…"

Scrooge and Magica departed under the arrogant laughter of the elders, hand in hand. Back to the surface. Both their faces where bright red and they couldn't look each other in the eye. But they didn't had time to be shy any longer. As soon as Magicas hut came in sight. Mim and Ratface came running at them. The witch already in tears, hugging her lost best friend like crazy while Ratface had landed on Magicas shoulder and tried to cuddle as close as possible.

„I am so sorry Magica, the elders made me forget you!" Mim cried on and on joined by Ratfaces horse croaking. „Thank you so much for bringing her home Scrooge!" The man looked smug about it. „It was only in my very own interest Madame Mim." He said as he reached for Magicas hand again to pull her into an embrace. He wasn't about to let go very soon.

It took some time to explain everything, and assure Mim that it wasn't her fault Magica got captured. Now both her and the Raven leered at the embarrassed couple. „THIS, was the sappiest love story I EVER heard.„ She sniggered loudly. „You two truly deserve each other!"

It was forever unknown if that was meant as a compliment or not.

They all spent the night together in the hut, talking and laughing. Scrooge had called home to assure the rest of the family that everything was alright and they where coming back tomorrow. Details of the adventure could be told another time.

As all of Magicas belonging where packed away with help of magic, the hut looked very small. The owner took a last long look at it and sighed. „You sure, you are ready to come with me my dear? You know, you can have all the time you need." Scrooge approached her from behind, laying his hands gentle on her shoulders. „No Scrooge." Magica turned arround to face him. „I belong to you. I wanna be by your side, for as long as you want me there!" The man couldn't answere, he had a lump in his throat. He wanted to ask her that one question, but couldn't find the courage yet. So he just hold her close and kissed her as deep as he could. To show just how much he wanted her by his side as well.

They where interrupted by a discreet noise from Ratface. „Lets go home!"

The three headed to Scrooges jet. Mim waved at them till they where out of sight.

Some months later, the whole Duck Family and their friends had gathered at Elviras farm for a family celebration. Where everyone who didn't know yet, was informed about the new relationship of Scrooge and Magica. There wasn't hardly anyone who hadn't run into Magica at some point. Still, no one seemed to mind the love that was formed. Several admitted they had wondered about that anyway. Exspecially Ludwig von Drake along with his adopted son Gladstone. The later bragged on and on about the hints he had seen and this time, most family members agreed with him instead of shutting him up. Scrooge and Magica didn't stand a chance and blushed like the setting sun.

Sadly Scrooges sisters couldn't made it for this gathering. But it wouldn't be the last one.

Either way, they had mocked Scrooge about his love in a letter, that was already enough for him to know: He needed more time to face that on hand. His first instinct was to burn the embarassing teasing from his sisters. But Magica wanted to keep it. Someday, we will remember that with joy in our hearts Darling. She said.

Scrooge had nodded to that and choked his sisters in his mind. Still, he was very glad that, among the teasing, it was clear that both his sister where really happy for him.

Later that day, as the stars where out and the moon stood high in the sky. Scrooge and Magica settled down at the shore of the little lake not far from the farm. Watching the nightsky together as they once had on their moonquarz island.

Magica knew a lot about constellations and had interesting lore to tell about most of them. Scrooge watched her with a calm smile as she told her storys. He could have listen to her voice forever. At some point Magica realized she was watched with growing intensity, she turned her head to the man beside her.

„Something up Scrooge? You are quiet." She slid a little closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, their hands on the ground now touched and Scrooge took her hand in his. Where was his courage when he needed it?

„Say, can you conjure a shootingstar? I want to make a wish…" He answered completly out of context. Magica stared at him and then smirked. „Since when do you believe in that kinda stuff Scroogie Darling?" Non the less, she stood up and raised her wand to whip up the most beautiful shooting star she could muster. As she turned to Scrooge again to see his reaction, he was kneeling on one leg infront of her. Her heart skipped a beat at that sight and then started beating twice as hard as before.

„I want to spent the rest of my life with you Magica…Will…will you marry me?"

His hands where shaking as he pulled out a little box and opened it. In there was a beautiful gold ring, the front curved like an infinity knot. On one curve there where small, bluish gems. He looked into her wide eyes and waited with throbbing heart.

Magica gasped as she saw the ring, tears shot into her eyes and she sobbed slightly while covering her beak with her hands in disbelieve. She always thought this was only a reaction that happend in sappy movies. But now she couldn't help herself.

She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms arround his neck so suddenly they both landed on the ground. Scrooge on his back, Magica on his chest, looking into his eyes while she straighten herself up a bit. The man smiled at her and brushed some tears away from her cheek as he sat up aswell. „May I take that as a…?"

„YES! So much yes!" She chimed in, crying and smiling at the same time. Scrooge pulled the sobbing mess happily into his arms. „I am the luckiest man in the world…" He whispered softly. Magica just cuddled closer to him, she was beyond speaking at the moment.

I took some time before she was able to stop the happy sobbings. Scrooge took her hand and put the ring on her finger. Now she could look at it more closely. She knew a thing or two about gold and jewelry and could tell at once, that this was some really fine art, it was beautiful. „Scrooge…I love it…"

Then the gems caught her attention. „Wait...are those…?"

„Fragments from our moonquarz, yes. I asked the goldsmith to cut some off and gird them into the rings, cause it will forever remind me of you…" he hold up his hand to show her his own, he simply had a fragment at each side of the knot.

Magica felt so light and happy, she could never describe the feeling. Everything was right with the world at this moment.

„I'd never took you for such a romantic Scroogie…" She teased as she drew closer to him. Forehead touching his now.

„Me neither Magica, me neither…" He answered with a smile and then closed the distance between their lips in a long kiss.


End file.
